La Niñera: Sin Conocimiento de Causa
by Shaery Hiroshi
Summary: Sarah Williams, acaba de graduarse de la universidad. David Robert Jones, también conocido como Jareth, es el jefe de su padre y busca una niñera para sus hijos y en sus planes está Sarah para algo más que trabajo.
1. Prólogo

Necesitaba una esposa. Era una verdad palpable después de ver como sus hijos cada vez se encontraban más solos y sin nadie que los hiciera caso. Al menos si tenían a alguien a su lado conseguiría que sus hijos no estuvieran solos. Sabía que ellos no lo estaban pasando especialmente bien. Había hecho todo lo que había podido como padre pero notaba que a ellos les faltaba una madre y que por mucho que él quisiera no podía ocupar el puesto de los dos. Ya que a duras penas podía ocupar su propio puesto.

Su madre se lo había dicho muchas veces que necesitaba tener una esposa. Pero las mujeres que ella le seleccionaba como mujeres indicadas a él le resultaban insípidas, aburridas o por el contrario eran mujeres muy frívolas que solo veían los millones de él y solo buscaban estar casadas con un multimillonario para así poder alardear delante de sus amigas.

Ya conocía a esa clase de mujeres pues sus dos anteriores esposas habían sido de ambos grupos y las dos habían sido seleccionadas por su madre. Esta vez lo tenía claro, iba a elegir él a su esposa y quería alguien que se preocupara por sus hijos. Ante todo quería la felicidad de los dos.

Aunque antes de buscar una esposa debería encontrar una niñera pues la última se había marchado hacía unos días después de que sus dos hijos se hubieran aliado para sacarla de sus casillas. Pero no podía pensar en eso en ese momento. Observó a su alrededor la mesa estaba rodeada por sus mejores abogados y administrativos. Todos ellos estaban discutiendo sobre la compra de la empresa que iban a realizar.

Era un hombre de negocios, su empresa era líder del mercado americano en telecomunicaciones y desde hacía un par de años habían empezado a moverse por otros ámbitos como la hostelería y la televisión y en ese momento dirigían gran parte de los hoteles importantes de la costa este junto con varios canales de televisión.

Llevaban así dos horas y parecía que por fin iban a llegar a un acuerdo. Una hora después salían de la sala de reuniones para dirigirse al restaurante de la empresa que se encontraba en la planta baja. Vio como varios de los abogados se acercaban a su abogado principal. Robert Williams de cuarenta y cinco años llevaba trabajando en la empresa más que cualquier otro, incluido él, pues Robert había trabajado allí desde que salió de la universidad con veinticinco años. Había sido uno de los hombres de más confianza de su padre y cuando él entró diez años atrás también se había convertido en su mayor apoyo y ayuda.

-Oye, Williams. ¿Es cierto lo que hemos oído? ¿Ha regresado tu hija a la ciudad?

La hija de Robert Williams, era una persona famosa en la empresa. Con tan solo veinticuatro años acababa de terminar dos carreras a la vez. Economía y Magisterio Infantil. Aunque fueran dos ramas completamente diferentes había conseguido sacarlas las dos con nota. Aunque en realidad lo que hacía famosa a Sarah Williams era su madre. Todo el mundo sabía que la ex-mujer de Robert era la famosa actriz Linda Williams.

-Disculpe, señor Jones, ¿es cierto que usted conoce a la hija del señor Williams? –le preguntó uno de los abogados nuevos.

-Sí, es cierto. –contestó él sonriendo por todos los encuentros en los que se habían juntado las dos familias.

Sarah y él se habían tratado poco pero habían acabado haciéndose amigos. Cuando ella entró en la Universidad de Columbia, él la escribía casi todas las semanas y lo mismo hacía ella. Ahora que había vuelto tal vez pudiera pedirle que le ayudara con los niños puesto que ella los conocía a los dos aunque seguramente sus hijos ni siquiera se acordaran de ella. Debía acordar una cita con ella para poder hablar sobre el tema.

Observó a Robert y se decidió. Esa podía ser una buena forma de volver a encontrarse con ella. Pues esa noche se celebraba una fiesta de disfraces en el hotel principal de la ciudad que él había organizado.

-Robert –dijo él e hizo que todos se giraran a mirarle-. ¿Por qué no la traes a la fiesta de esta noche? Estoy seguro que no le vendrá mal un poco de diversión después de haber acabado por fin en la universidad.

-Ya la había invitado, Jareth –le contestó Robert malévolamente.

Jareth era el apodo que le habían puesto sus hombres de más confianza por su parecido con el personaje del libro Labyrinth que había publicado Sarah poco después de haber empezado la universidad y se había convertido en el libro favorito de muchos de los hijos de la empresa que hizo más famoso al personaje entre ellos. Él no podía evitar sentir que ciertamente Sarah había plasmado en ese personaje aplastantemente bien su personalidad y su forma de ser. Al igual que nunca podía ocultar una malévola sonrisa al recordar el personaje en el que había plasmado ella su personalidad y podía ver que si bien en la vida real eran amigos también podrían ser unos rivales muy peligrosos en el libro.

Había hablado mucho con ella sobre eso en sus cartas pues no podía evitar preguntarle. Se había quedado asombrado cuando le dijo que ahora tenía suficiente dinero gracias a las ventas del libro para poder permitirse muchos lujos. Y ciertamente, cuando buscó por internet las ventas del libro se quedó asombrado al ver que era uno de los libros más vendidos de la década.

-Bien, entonces no hay más que decir. A todo esto, ¿de qué se disfrazará? Siento curiosidad por ello. Después de tanto tiempo sin verla si no sé de qué está disfrazada no la reconoceré.

-Sabes cómo es ella, será la que mejor disfrazada vaya. Y según me ha comentado va a ir disfrazada de un personaje que es bueno y malo a la vez. Ni siquiera a mí me ha dicho de que va a ir disfrazada pero seguro que nos sorprende.

-Siempre lo hace –corroboró él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran las seis y media de la tarde cuando Sarah empezó a prepararse. Sabía que esa era una noche importante. Después de seis años iba a volver a verle. David, suspiró. Antes de irse a la universidad podría haber dicho que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, ahora seis años después y con más de medio país de por medio podía estar segura que lo único que sentía era amistad. Aunque la verdad la sabría esa noche cuando volviera a verle sabría por fin lo que sentía.

Observó el atuendo que iba a llevar esa noche. Sabía la clase de gente que iría a esa fiesta y por eso sabía que no podía llevar cualquier vestido. Después de todo ella era la hija de Linda Williams y debía hacer notar cuales eran sus raíces. Decidió empezar por el maquillaje y el cabello que era lo más le llevaría. Media hora después se encontraba sentada frente a su tocador ultimando que joyas llevaría se decidió por el colgante de oro blanco y diamantes con forma de copo de nieve que le había regalado David por navidad hacía tres años.

El vestido que llevaría era sencillo pero elegante de color blanco palabra de honor con cristales Swarovski por todo él haciéndolo brillar. En la parte de arriba llevaba pelo de color blanco que solo dejaba ver el nacimiento del pecho y remarcaba más el colgante. Detrás del vestido llevaba una cola enganchada a la espalda hecha de encaje con forma de copos de nieve.

Sí, se dijo. Iba a ser una autentica reina de las nieves esa noche. La diadema que iba a llevar había llegado una hora antes al hotel donde se estaba hospedando. El mismo donde tendría lugar la fiesta. La fiesta empezaba a las siete y media. Observó el reloj y vio que marcaba las siete y veinticinco. Se miró al espejo de pie que había a un lado del tocador.

Perfecta. Solo le faltaba el antifaz que sacó de uno de los cajones. El antifaz era una autentica obra de arte. Estaba hecho con seda de color blanco perla y los mismos cristales que llevaba el vestido. Se puso el anillo y los pendientes que había seleccionado a juego con el colgante. Se puso los guantes blancos que le llegaban hasta los codos con el mismo pelo al final. Ahora sí que estaba lista para bajar. Cogió la capa que tenía sobre la silla y se la puso que también iba enganchada con el símbolo del copo de nieve. Era la hora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El salón donde tendría lugar la fiesta había empezado a llenarse desde las siete de la tarde y a las siete y media estaba a rebosar de gente. Los disfraces que llevaban parecían los de un baile de máscaras de Venecia. Había algunas excepciones pero casi todos parecían cortesanos del siglo XVIII. David observó a su alrededor buscando a la muchacha que más esperaba pero lo cierto era que no la veía. Él había decidido hacer honor al papel que ella le había dado en su libro y así se lo habían dicho sus hijos. Parecía un auténtico Rey Goblin. Había decidido llevar a los niños pues la fiesta había concretada de siete a doce y a esas horas ellos también podían divertirse.

Las luces se volvieron blanquecinas y grises cuando entró en la sala a las siete y media un nuevo invitado. Llevaba una capa de color blanco con un broche y llevaba puesta la capucha por lo que nadie podía distinguir quien podía ser, pero lo cierto es que todo el mundo se había quedado quieto a la espera de saber de quien se trataba. David sintió que alguien se le acercaba y se quedaba a su lado.

Uno de los hombres designados para la fiesta ayudó a la desconocida a quitarse la capa y cuando se mostró la mujer que había bajo ella todo el aforo ahogo la respiración. Era una autentica belleza. Sus ojos verdes mostraban una frialdad sobrenatural haciendo juego con el personaje que interpretaba. Tenían ante todo ellos una autentica reina de las nieves. David escuchó como alguien le decía.

-Te dije que sería la que mejor disfrazada iría. Ahora comprendo porque dijo que sería un personaje bueno y a la vez malo. La mismísima reina de las nieves era uno de sus personajes favoritos en la infancia y la adolescencia. No sé cómo no he caído antes. –le dijo Robert.

Todos los que allí se encontraban observaron como la muchacha bajaba uno por uno los escalones que daban al salón. Antes de que nadie dijera nada David se acercó a la escalera para recibir a la invitada pese a que no era su acompañante aunque a ella eso no le sentó nada bien. Cuando estuvo a la misma altura que él, Sarah no pudo evitar sonreír y solo pudo decir una cosa.

-Hola, Jareth. –él no pudo más que sonreír.

-Es un placer volver a verte, cosa preciosa. Solo puedo decir que eres la mujer más hermosa de la fiesta en este momento y la más fría también.

Notas de la Autora: Hasta aquí el prólogo. Espero que os guste y ahora ya sabéis porque no he continuado actualizando mi otro fic. Os prometo que en breve lo actualizare ya voy por la mitad del capítulo.

Un saludo para todas,

Shaery.


	2. Adversaria

Antes de la lectura aviso que va a ver muchos cambios, por ejemplo, Toby no es hermano de Sarah, sino el hijo de David. Robert no está casado aunque encontrará a Karen en el fic. Y Sarah es hija única.

Parte 1

SIN CONOCIMIENTO DE CAUSA

Capítulo I

Adversaria

Disclaimer: Labyrinth no me pertenece ni David ni Sarah ni Toby. Si me pertenecen Diana, Brianna y Samantha.

La gente volvió a sus conversaciones cuando Sarah y David se adentraron en la fiesta. Solo tres personas siguieron observándoles. La primera era una mujer mayor de unos setenta años que había visto a su hijo junto a esa desconocida. Conocía a su hijo lo bastante bien para saber que buscaba de ella pero no estaría de más advertirle pues ya había escogido una esposa para él. La hija de un amigo suyo, Samantha Sacheverell.

Era una mujer muy parecida a como había sido ella en su juventud y estaba claro que se convertiría en una gran aliada cuando consiguiera que se casara con su hijo. Otra de las personas era la misma Samantha que había sido invitada por la madre de David a la fiesta para que pudiera intimar más con él. Lo cierto es que siempre que había intentado acercarse a él y hablarle él siempre se había excusado y se había alejado pero eso no la iba a hacer desistir. Ella iba a conseguir que David Robert Jones fuera su marido costara lo que costase. Al observar a esa muchacha no había podido evitar sentirse completamente celosa. ¿Quién se creía que era?

La tercera persona era la propia hija de David, Diana. A ella se le hacía familiar esa mujer pero no conseguía ubicarla, por lo que, decidió junto con Toby, su hermano pequeño, acercarse para saber quien era.

Los buscaron y no tardaron en encontrarlos junto a un grupo de personas que debían ser abogados de su padre. ¿Es que no iba a dejar de trabajar ni siquiera en una fiesta? Pensó ella molesta.

Sarah sintió a más personas junto a ellos y se giró. Al verlos los reconoció inmediatamente.

-Hola, Diana. –le dijo tras su antifaz.

Diana la miró, recelosa. ¿Sería alguna de las amantes de su padre?

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? –le preguntó.

-Veo que no te acuerdas de mí. Lo cierto es que es normal acababas de cumplir diez años cuando nos vimos por última vez. Soy Sarah, la hija de Robert. Acabo de volver a la ciudad y de graduarme en la universidad.

David se giró para ver con quien estaba hablando Sarah. No pudo sino sonreír al ver que se trataba de sus hijos. Si algo deseaba es que consiguieran congeniar. Sobre todo necesitaba que Diana se abriera más a ella. Era de vital importancia saber lo que ocurría en la vida de su hija que ya nada quería contarle a él.

-¿Qué tal os lo estáis pasando, chicos? –les preguntó él-. Me imagino que no os acordaréis de Sarah, pero ella es una antigua amiga de la familia. Además, es la muchacha que escribió Labyrinth.

La gente que estaba alrededor de ellos lo escuchó y no dudaron en girarse. Todos la observaban incluidos los dos niños. Todo el mundo sabía que la mujer que había escrito el libro estaba en la universidad cuando lo hizo pero no se imaginaban que algún día la conocerían.

-David, por favor. No me gusta hablar de eso. –le dijo Sarah, suavemente.

-Vale, perdona, Sarah.

-Me alegro de volver a veros, chicos. ¿Os lo estáis pasando bien?

Diana había tenido intención de marcharse pero Toby la agarró y le contestó a Sarah.

-La verdad es que es una fiesta muy aburrida, solo hay adultos y solo hablan de trabajo. –contestó inocentemente.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal si nos escabullimos del centro de la fiesta y vamos a tomar algo a la mesa? Seguro que allí hay algo que os guste y sino siempre podemos ir al bar del hotel y os invito a tomar algo.

Toby no pudo evitar sonreír. A lo mejor con ella sí que se divertían. Sarah se lo comentó a David y él la dejó marcharse. Toby no dudó en cogerle la mano cuando se la ofreció. Diana alego que no era una niña pequeña para que la guiaran y los acompañó más forzada que por querer ir.

La mesa estaba llena de aperitivos y bebidas de todo tipo. Cuando llegaron Sarah les puso un plato a cada uno de lo que más les gustara y se fueron a sentar a unos sillones que había al fondo del salón. Lo cierto es que tenían un hambre voraz ambos muchachos y cuando se terminaron el plato todavía querían más.

Sarah sacó a los muchachos de la fiesta y los llevó al restaurante del hotel. Una vez allí, les trajeron la carta a la mesa y mientras esperaban observaron todo el local. Era muy bonito en el mismo estilo que el resto de la entrada del hotel. Las paredes de mármol negro hacían contraste con las vigas blancas y el suelo daba la impresión de estar andando por un tablero de ajedrez. Las luces doradas de la barra hacían el contraste perfecto.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres con mi padre? –le preguntó Diana-. ¿Acaso eres como las demás que solo busca meterse en su cama y llevarlo al altar?

-No, esa no es mi intención. Tu padre y yo solo somos amigos desde hace años. No buscamos nada más con el otro. No estaría bien. –respondió Sarah, sinceramente.

-Habla por ti. Está claro que mi padre sí que quiere llevarte a la cama. Se le nota a la legua. Solo te advierto, no busques ser nuestra amiga. No necesitamos otra madre. Estamos muy bien como estamos y tú no eres el tipo de mujer con el que nuestro padre se casaría a fin de cuentas él no hace nada sin la aprobación de nuestra abuela.

Sarah los observó a ambos. ¿Qué les habían hecho a estos niños para que se mostraran tan reacios a algo? Tendría que hablar con David. Tenía que saber en que parte de su educación había influido la abuela, porque estaba claro que el mal en esa familia era ella. Lo cierto es que Sarah había visto un par de veces a la madre de David pero jamás podía haber imaginado que fuera una mujer que dominara tanto la vida de la familia.

-Tal vez haya llegado el momento de que vuestra abuela se aparte. Ella no es quien para decidir que educación debéis llevar. Eso solo corresponde a vuestro padre y antes también correspondía a vuestras madres. ¿Qué os ha hecho vuestra abuela?

Los dos permanecieron callados. Lo que les había hecho era algo de lo que no podían hablar y tampoco querían. Sarah cogió su bolso y sacó un par de tarjetas con su nombre y su número de teléfono.

-Si algún día necesitáis alguien con quien hablar o simplemente no tenéis a quien recurrir, llamarme. Da igual la hora que sea, acudiré adónde queráis. –los dos la miraron-. No tenéis porque estar solos en esta lucha y quiero ayudaros. Da igual lo que penséis de mí. Si soy una trepadora o si solo quiero llegar a la cama de vuestro padre. Lo cierto es que estoy preocupada por vosotros y tengo pensado ofrecerme a vuestro padre para cuidaros. ¿Tenéis niñeras?

-No, todas se van en muy poco tiempo debido a nuestras bromas. –dijo Toby-. Además todas son unas estiradas y vienen contratadas por la vieja bruja.

No pudo sino abrir los ojos y taparse la boca cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Sobre todo cuando vio a la persona que había ido a buscarles. Justo tras Sarah había una mujer disfrazada de Cleopatra que los miraba muy malamente.

-Niños, vuestra abuela y vuestro padre os buscan. ¿Qué hacéis aquí con una desconocida?

Diana fue la primera en alejarse cuando esa mujer intentó agarrarla y Toby no dudó en acercarse más a Sarah.

-No me toque. –le dijo Diana-. Usted no es quien para llevarnos a ningún lado. Usted si es una desconocida mientras que la mujer que nos acompaña es una vieja amiga de la familia y nuestro padre nos dio autorización para venir con ella. De todas formas no es necesaria nuestra presencia en la fiesta así que vuelva con la arpía de mi abuela y no nos moleste.

-Niña insolente. Me llamo Samantha Sacheverell. Y te puedo asegurar que en cuanto me case con tu padre pienso hacer que os envié a los dos a diferente internados en Europa. Allí os enseñarán lo que es disciplina. Ahora me acompañarás si no quieres que tu abuela se enfade y venga ella a buscarte.

-Por mí se puede ir a buscarme al zoo, si quiere. Que es donde debería estar por urraca pero no la acompañaré. No es más que otra zorra que quiere llevar a mi padre al altar pero no lo conseguirá. No permitiré que mi padre se case con una mujer que solo lo quiere por su dinero y debe saber que si nosotros no estamos a gusto con la mujer él no se casará.

Sarah vio lo que estaba pasando a cámara lenta. Escuchó todas y cada una de las palabras que Diana había dicho y cuando vio como Samantha alzaba su mano para pegar a Diana. Se levantó de su puesto y echó para atrás a Diana a la vez que detenía el brazo de Samantha tirándola hacia atrás.

-Vuelva a levantarle la mano a estos niños y pronto se encontrará en los tribunales por maltrato a menores y ni su dinero ni sus influencias le ayudarán en ese caso. Su abuela no es quien para decidir que hacen estos niños y yo estoy a su cargo porque su padre me lo ha permitido. Así que, vuelva a la fiesta como le ha dicho la muchacha nosotros no tardaremos en volver una vez que hayan terminado de cenar. Si vuelvo a verla cerca de ellos no seré tan clemente. –contestó Sarah enfadada por el trato que le había dado esa mujer a la muchacha.

-Esto no quedará así, puede estar segura de que tanto David como la señora Brianna sabrán lo que ha hecho.

-Dígaselo y yo le contaré a David como intentó pegar a su hija y llevarse a los dos a la fuerza. –le contestó Sarah, malévolamente.

Los chicos siguieron cenando bajo la mirada de Sarah.

-Terminaros la cena, chicos. Cuando terminéis hablaré con vuestro padre para llevaros a casa. Este no es lugar para que estéis con todas esas aves carroñeras merodeando.

Ambos estuvieron agradecidos, lo cierto es que no ellos no querían ir pero tanto su padre como su abuela habían insistido en que fueran como una familia. Ellos detestaban ese tipo de fiestas pero su abuela siempre les obligaba a asistir porque debían acostumbrarse a ese tipo de vida que es el que llevarían en cuanto crecieran.

Una vez terminada la cena, Sarah pagó al camarero y se fueron a la fiesta para hablar con David y anunciarle que iba a llevar a los niños a casa. Encontró a David hablando con una mujer que debía ser la abuela de los niños y con la bruja de Samantha.

-Perdonen que los interrumpa –dijo ella tratando de que David la escuchara.

-Esa es, esa fue la mujer que no me dejó traer a los niños. –dijo Samantha.

Cuando él se giró, ella vio que estaba molesto, más que molesto. Sarah enfrentó su mirada, David nunca le había dado miedo y no iba a empezar a temerle en ese momento.

-Exijo una explicación, de porque mis nietos no acudieron cuando ordené que debían estar aquí. Y por qué usted agredió a mi invitada. Una total desconocida. –dijo la mujer.

-Para empezar señora, mi nombre es Sarah Williams. Soy la hija de Robert Williams, no soy una total desconocida pues ya había tratado antes con su hijo y sus nietos, incluso con usted misma he tratado, pero seguro que ni se acuerda. Los niños no han acudido con la señorita porque estaban cenando y desde luego no son criados para que cuando usted diga que vengan tengan que hacerlo. –en ese momento la señora la corto.

-Soy su abuela y la encargada de que reciban su educación que parece que no ha servido de nada. Ya me las veré con vosotros el lunes. Desobedecer de esa forma a una de mis ordenes. Estáis castigados los dos no veréis la televisión ni saldréis en un mes.

-Veo que no sabe cual es su papel en esta familia –le contestó Sarah, malévolamente-. Se lo explicaré. Las abuelas el trabajo que tienen es mimar a sus nietos y la educación se la tienen que dar los padres y las madres junto con los profesores. Usted no tiene ni voz ni voto a la hora de educar a estos niños. Su forma de hablar de usted y de cómo los habla usted da a entender que no es una educadora muy eficiente. Que gusta de castigar a estos muchachos por cualquier nimiedad y que gusta de maltratar a los pequeños.

Según me han contado ellos mismos. Usted los acosa y los maltrata constantemente. Con todo lo que usted y ellos me han dicho, podría pedir mañana mismo una orden de alejamiento que haría que ni usted ni ninguna de las "señoritas" que enviara pudieran acercarse a más de medio kilómetro de ellos. Siguiendo con mi explicación debe saber que los modos que la señorita ha mostrado frente a mí y los niños han sido totalmente descorteses e indignos de la posición que teóricamente ocupa. Además de faltar al respeto no solo a Diana y a Toby sino a mí. Me he visto en la obligación de separarla de Diana cuando se acercaba a ella con intención de pegarla.

Todos los que rodeaban al grupo no pudieron contener un grito ahogado. Desde luego esa era una conducta totalmente inapropiada para una dama de sociedad.

-Os dije que mentiría. Ya puede verlo señora Brianna. Yo he intentado traer a los niños con toda la educación y ella ha sido la que no me ha dejado. –contestó Samantha escudándose en la abuela de los niño, pero no fue Sarah la que rebatió sino Diana.

-Falsa, hipócrita y embustera. No la crea, padre. Lo que Sarah ha dicho es la verdad y tengo la prueba. –todos vieron como Diana sacaba su móvil de uno de los bolsillos y puso la grabación de la conversación que había tenido lugar en el restaurante.

Sarah sabía que al poner la grabación quedarían cosas al descubierto no solo las intenciones de Samantha y supo que a pesar de que sabía que castigarían a Diana ella la había apoyado. Debía ayudarla. Haría lo que fuera con tal de ayudar a la muchacha que la estaba apoyando incondicionalmente.

-Coged vuestros abrigos, chicos. Os voy a llevar a casa. ¿Quieres acompañarnos, Sarah? Tengo que hablar en privado contigo.

-Esta bien, David. Iré también a por mi abrigo. –los tres se separaron del grupo y fueron a buscar sus abrigos y capas.

Samantha siguió con la mirada a esa mujer que se había convertido en su rival. Iba a darle una lección que no olvidaría. Después de haberla humillado públicamente no iba a tener piedad con ella. Debía preparar un plan.


	3. La Propuesta

Capítulo II

La Propuesta

Disclaimer: Labyrinth no me pertenece, solo me pertenecen Brianna, Samantha y Diana.

La mansión en la que vivía la familia Jones se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, donde solía vivir toda la gente rica. Cuando llegaron, David mandó a Diana y Toby a la cama acompañados por una de las sirvientas de la casa e instó a Sarah a que le acompañara a su despacho.

Una vez en el interior ambos se quitaron los antifaz y los abrigos. Estaba claro que esa podía ser una conversación muy larga. Sarah le observó detenidamente, se le veía cansado tanto física como mentalmente. Seguramente no había sido un día fácil para él.

-¿De qué querías hablarme, David? –preguntó ella, tratando de romper el hielo.

-Lo cierto es que no sé por dónde empezar. He podido ver como mis hijos confían más en ti que en mí mismo, en cierta forma me siento celoso. Por otro lado el haber enfrentado a mi madre y a esa invitada de la forma en que lo has hecho puede ser un problema, a fin de cuentas, las dos son mujeres con mucho poder en las altas esferas de esta ciudad, pero ya veré como soluciono eso. No quiero decir que no esté de acuerdo contigo, solo que no creo que fuera ni el momento ni el lugar para decírselo. Desde luego tendré que hablar con mi madre por su forma de tratar a Diana y a Toby tanto de ella como de su invitada. En cuanto a ti, tengo varias proposiciones que hacerte pero no sé cómo te las vas a tomar.

-¿Acaso tienes algo indecente en mente, David? Pensé que habías dejado claro que no querías seguir jugando conmigo cuando me fui a la universidad. –le rebatió Sarah.

-Ahora pienso que debería haberme mordido la lengua en ese momento. Lo cierto es que necesito una mano amiga a mi lado. Tengo entendido que estás buscando trabajo, tal vez te interese un puesto en esta casa.

-Mi padre tiene una boca muy grande. La próxima vez no le contaré nada. –contestó ella.

-¿Por qué no discutimos las condiciones antes de que salgas por la puerta? Estoy seguro de que cuando escuches la oferta cambiarás de parecer.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta del despacho. David estaba tentado a mandar que se marcharan pero no tardó en escuchar la voz de Diana tras la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar, papá?

-Sí, pasa Diana. –cuando ella entró miró a Sarah y luego a su padre-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Me gustaría hablar con la señorita Williams a solas un momento, si no te importa, claro.

David la miró sospechosamente, ¿qué se traería esa adolescente entre manos ahora? Tendría que esperar unos minutos para poder hacerle la propuesta a Sarah.

-Está bien, estaré tomando algo en la cocina cuando terminéis ir a buscarme. Así terminaremos nuestra charla, Sarah.

-Me parece bien, David. –contestó Sarah, agradeciendo interiormente la interrupción.

Cuando David salió de la habitación, se giró hacia Diana que se había sentado en el otro sillón que había frente al escritorio.

-Antes que nada quería darte las gracias por haberme protegido antes de esa mujer. Ella tenía derecho a enfadarse pero no me podía quedar de brazos cruzados cuando nos estaba tratando así. –parecía que necesitaba explicarle porque lo había hecho.

-Diana, no tienes que darme explicaciones, estaba delante cuando ha ocurrido. Cierto que tú reacción ha sido muy fuerte, pero, en este caso, se la merecía. No tienes que pedirme disculpas. Además, yo también te estoy agradecida por haberme apoyado en el interior de la fiesta. Allí podrían haberme dejado en muy mala posición pero gracias a tu intervención he podido demostrar que esa mujer mentía. Yo sí que tengo que agradecerte.

-Lo cierto es que venía a avisarte. –dijo Diana ya más calmada y serena-. Mi padre te va a ofrecer el puesto de cuidadora nuestra. Sé que también buscará meterte en su cama y sé lo que pasa cuando mete a una de nuestras cuidadoras en su cama. Ellas no tardan en buscar la forma de comprarnos para así poder llegar a tener la posibilidad de llegar a casarse con nuestro padre. Ellas no nos quieren de verdad, solo quieren comprarnos. No quiero que eso pase contigo. No quiero que te acuestes con mi padre. Te advierto que si descubro que te acuestas con él. No te respaldaré ni dejaré que te acerques a Toby más. Él ya sufrió bastante cuando las últimas se fueron.

-No tienes que preocuparte por si tu padre y yo tenemos algo juntos. Sé perfectamente que tu padre no quiere casarse conmigo… Me lo dejó claro hace seis años.

La última frase había sido más para ella que para su acompañante pero Diana no pudo abrir más los ojos al comprender que esa mujer y su padre habían sido novios antes.

-Quiero que entiendas, Diana, que seis años sin vernos y estando en la otra punta del país me han ayudado a afrontar el hecho de que tu padre no me quiere, solamente me desea, y yo sé perfectamente que él no se casará conmigo solo por satisfacer su deseo. Soy su amiga nada más. No busco nada más y te juro que no os utilizaré ni a ti ni a tu hermano para intentar conquistarlo. –le explicó Sarah.

El rostro de Diana volvió a su estado normal, parecía que por fin podría tener una amiga sin que su padre se interpusiera. Aunque no lo había dicho, ella solo quería que Sarah fuese su amiga sinceramente. Ella nunca había podido llevar a sus amigas a casa porque de una forma o de otra siempre habían acabado intentando cazar a su padre, aunque este les sacara veinte años.

-Bueno, debería irme a la cama. Es tarde, ¿te veré mañana? –le preguntó.

-Si las condiciones del contrato son favorables podrás verme todos los días. A fin de cuentas voy a ser vuestra cuidadora. –le contestó Sarah.

Ambas abandonaron la habitación y Diana guió a Sarah hasta la cocina donde se encontraba su padre leyendo el periódico del día. Sarah despidió a Diana y esta se fue de allí segura de que podía confiar en ella.

-Un poco tarde para leer el periódico del día, ¿no crees, David? –le dijo mientras se sentaba en el taburete que había delante de la barra donde él estaba leyendo.

-Más vale tarde que nunca, mi dulce Sarah. ¿Qué quería mi hija? –le preguntó levantando la vista del periódico mientras lo plegaba.

-Era una charla entre mujeres, David. No es recomendable que te metas en ellas. Pero me gustaría que retomáramos la conversación que estábamos teniendo antes. Me gustaría saber con qué me vas a tentar en esta ocasión.

David sonrió. Sí, había captado su interés eso era muy bueno para que ella aceptará su proposición.

-Bien, pues hablemos de negocios. Sé que has estado estudiando contabilidad a la vez que magisterio infantil y sé que tienes buena mano con los niños. Me imagino que tanto Diana como Toby ya te han contado que todas sus niñeras no duran más que unos meses en esta casa.

-Comprendo, pero según Diana eso no tiene que ver solo con ellos o ¿tú no has tenido nada que ver con la marcha de la gran mayoría de sus niñeras? –le contestó ella.

-Esa niña ya se ha ido de la lengua. Tendré que hablar seriamente con ella para que no se meta en mis asuntos. –dijo él molesto.

-Lo cierto es que no está nada bien que te acuestes con todas las mujeres que vienen a cuidarles. –le contestó ella en el mismo tono.

-¿Celosa, cosa preciosa? –le preguntó pícaramente.

-Pierdes el tiempo, _Jareth_. Te tengo más que visto y además lo que siento es preocupación por dos niños que han sido desatendidos de una forma que jamás imagine encontrar en tu familia. ¿Dónde está el hombre que me escribía todas esas cartas a la universidad? ¿Dónde está el hombre que conocí y con el que no me importó hacer cosas que ni siquiera mi padre imagina que hago? Ese hombre amaba a sus hijos y no dejaba que nada lo separara de ellos. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar, David? ¿Acaso tu madre se ha metido tanto en tu vida que ha acabado matando todo lo bueno que había en ti?

David pensó detenidamente todo lo que ella le había dicho. Cierto era que desde que ella se había ido se había centrado completamente en su trabajo para poder olvidarla.

-El David que tú conociste no está muerto. Simplemente tuve que cambiar algunas cosas en mi vida y las consecuencias fueron nefastas. Nunca debí decirte esas palabras.

-Lo dicho, dicho está. No puedes borrarlo y tienes que afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos.

-Lo hago, Sarah. He vivido un infierno y quiero enmendarme, por eso quiero que permanezcas en esta casa al cargo de los niños. Sé que a ti no te puedo espantar como a las demás y necesito tu ayuda, sobre todo con Diana. Además quiero que vengas a esta casa a vivir para así estar más pendiente de ellos. Te pagaría 4000$ al mes, tendrías todas las mañanas libres desde el momento en que entren los niños al colegio.

Tus deberes son sencillos. Deberás levantar a los niños a las siete y media de la mañana asegurarte de que se preparan y llevan todo lo que necesitan al colegio. También tendrás que asegurarte que se toman el desayuno completo que la cocinera prepara para ellos. A las ocho de la mañana llevaras a Diana al instituto, ella entra a las ocho y media y seguidamente llevarás a Toby al colegio que está tres manzanas más abajo. El primer día deberías hablar con las profesoras para que se familiaricen contigo, ya que siempre que ocurra algo en el colegio o en el instituto tendrán que recurrir a ti.

El colegio dura desde las ocho y media de la mañana hasta las dos. Así que sería recomendable que estuviera a las dos menos cuarto en la puerta para recoger a Toby. Lo traerás a casa e iras a buscar a Diana que sale a las dos y media. La traerás a casa y comerás con ellos si no lo has hecho antes. De haberlo hecho, me traerás cuenta del restaurante al que vayas para pagártela. También puedes pasarte por el restaurante de la empresa si quieres ver a tu padre o si tienes que consultarme alguna cosa, informaré a mi secretaria para que te dejen entrar sin cita. Por la tarde ayudarás a Toby con los deberes hasta las seis y media que tendrás que llevarlo a la academia. Una vez que lo dejes volverás aquí y ayudarás a Diana. Toby sale a las nueve y media lo traerás a casa y te asegurarás de que se cenan todo. Yo suelo llegar sobre las once y media para esa hora ya deberían estar metidos en la cama. Si quieres puedes esperarme para cenar. De tardar más llamaría a la casa para avisar.

Una vez dicho todo esto espero a la respuesta de ella. No sabía que iba a hacer pero estaba deseando que aceptara. Sarah levantó la vista de la barra y lo miró. Sabía el riesgo que supondría vivir en la misma casa en la que vivía él pero debía ser capaz de aguantar por el bien de los niños.

-Esta bien. Acepto. Pero quiero tener al menos dos fines de semana al mes libres. Yo también tengo vida social y amigos. No voy a romper con el mundo exterior por este trabajo.

-Te puedo dar libres los domingos del mes. Los sábados es imposible, yo estaré trabajando hasta más o menos las ocho de la noche y no habrá nadie al cargo de los niños. Además, los domingos suele venir mi madre a visitarnos, pero tengo que hablar con ella, así que, para cuando lo haga no la veremos en una larga temporada.

-Hecho, entonces. Las mañanas de lunes a viernes y los domingos. Me parece un buen acuerdo. Mañana traeré mis cosas del hotel y me instalaré. Ahora debo irme –dijo ella levantándose.

-Prefiero que te quedes –dijo David mirando el reloj, que señalaba las once y media-. La ciudad es peligrosa de noche y la fiesta todavía no ha terminado por lo que es posible que te encuentres otra vez a Samantha y a mi madre. Mandaré a preparar la habitación de huéspedes y mañana podemos acercarnos al hotel a por tus cosas. No quiero que te ocurra nada.

-Está bien. Me quedaré en la habitación de invitados. Gracias, David. –sonrió ella agradecida.

David la guió por la casa y la dejó en la habitación que había en la planta de arriba justo enfrente de la de Diana. David se acercó con intenciones de besarla, pero ella fue más rápida y se metió en la habitación. David no se sintió ofendido sabía que no iba a ser fácil que ella volviera a su cama pero antes o después lo conseguiría, a fin de cuentas, ahora estaba en su territorio.

Notas de la Autora: Aquí el capítulo 2 siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero he estado muy ocupada en mi casa. La buena noticia es que en menos de dos semanas estaré de vacaciones y podré publicar con más fluidez. Espero que os guste este capítulo.

Un saludó,

Shaery.


	4. Primer Día Parte 1

Capítulo 3

Primer Día Parte 1

Disclaimer: Labyrinth no me pertenece y hasta que lo haga me tendré que conformar con escribir los fics. T-T Lo que daría yo porque algo como eso fuera real.

El despertador sonó mucho antes de lo que debería, pensaba Sarah. ¿Por qué pasaba tan rápido el tiempo cuando estaba disfrutando de un buen sueño? Sabía que ese día no podía quedarse en la cama y decidida se levantó.

Eran las siete de la mañana y tenía media hora para estar lista. Decidió darse una ducha y bajar a preparar todas las cosas. A las siete y veinte estaba completamente preparada. Fue hasta la cocina, donde, impresionantemente se encontraba David desayunando.

-Buenos días, señor Jones. –le dijo ella.

-Buenos días, Sarah. Déjate de formalismos somos amigos. –le contestó el tratando de que se distendiera después de haber pasado todo el domingo juntos haciendo cosas tenía ganas de relajarse con ella aunque fueran un par de minutos.

-Me temo, **señor Jones**, que mientras este en mi horario laboral usted es mi jefe y como tal le trataré. No hago tratos especiales con nadie.

-¿Tampoco lo harás con los niños? ¿Es así como piensas enseñarles? ¿Siendo igual de fría que un iceberg? –le preguntó molesto.

-Claro que no, ellos son niños. Los trataré con el debido respeto pero con cariño, como cualquier niño merece. Ahora, si me disculpa, iré a despertar a los niños o llegarán tarde.

-Adelante ves, yo tengo que irme ya. Que sea leve tu mañana. Si quieres pásate por la empresa en tus horas libres.

-Hoy hablare con los maestros de los chicos y con los directores de ambos centros. Es posible que me lleve algún tiempo, creo que voy a tener la mañana muy ocupada, de todas formas, gracias por la invitación. Un día de estos me pasaré por allí para saludar a mi padre. Que tenga un buen día, señor Jones.

Después de decir esas palabras se fue hacia la parte de arriba a despertar a los niños. Hizo todo lo que David le había especificado y los niños estuvieron en el colegio a su hora. En primer lugar fue a hablar con los profesores de Toby. Cuando llegó a la sala donde la había citado la profesora ella ya se encontraba allí.

-¿Señorita Cross? –preguntó insegura.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Tenía cita conmigo? –preguntó ella observando detenidamente a Sarah.

-Sí, soy Sarah Williams. Soy la nueva niñera de Tobías Jones.

-Cierto, la nueva niñera de Toby. Perdóneme por ser tan brusca. Bien, no es muy normal que alguien venga a estas horas de la mañana, las madres normalmente vienen sobre las diez.

-No pasa nada. Solo quería solicitarle una información. ¿Ha sido usted profesora de Toby desde hace mucho?

-Sí, lo cierto es que desde que entró en el colegio he sido su tutora. –respondió extrañada.

-Bien, eso facilita las cosas. Dígame, señora Cross, ¿Cuál ha sido el carácter del niño durante estos años? ¿Ha notado algo extraño en él?

-Bueno, Toby es un niño muy tranquilo, piensa las cosas mucho, no suele meterse con nadie, pero tampoco tiene amigos. Ha tenido alguna pelea porque otros niños se meten con él, pero son casos muy esporádicos.

-¿Sabe usted que le decían esos niños? Siendo un niño tan tranquilo como usted lo describe, lo que le dijeron debía ser muy doloroso para ponerle en tal estado para que se dejara llevar por un arranque de violencia.

-Decían cosas sobre su madre y su padre. Como usted ya sabe el hecho de tener padres separados no ha ayudado en la crianza de ningún niño. Los niños de esta escuela son todos de grandes y poderosas familias. No se ve muy bien los divorcios y los niños suelen tomarla con los hijos de padres divorciados.

-Ya veo. Puedo imaginarme que el que estén cambiando de niñera tan a menudo también es un trastorno para él en el colegio. Y, ¿Qué me puede decir de sus calificaciones? ¿Es Toby un buen estudiante?

-Uno de los mejores, señorita Williams. Sus notas son excelentes, es más hoy tengo que darle la nota de un examen parcial en el cual ha sacado un nueve y medio. Es un niño excelente, señorita Williams, pero demasiado cerrado al resto del mundo, estaría bien si alguien consiguiera hacer que se abriera más.

-Muchas gracias por la información y por haberme dedicado su tiempo, señorita Cross. Discúlpeme pero tengo cita con la directora. Que tenga un buen día, señorita Cross.

-Igualmente, señorita Williams.

La reunión con la directora fue más o menos por el mismo estilo que con la profesora. Todos contaban maravillas sobre el niño, después de todo, era un niño la mar de bueno por lo que había podido conocer esos dos días que había pasado con él y con su hermana.

A las 11:30 llegaba al instituto donde estudiaba Diana. El profesor de Diana era un hombre de apenas 28 años estaba claro que no llevaba mucho tiempo fuera de la Universidad por lo que sabría tratarlo pues ella acababa de salir con la carrera de maestra.

El hombre llegó unos minutos después de la hora a la que había quedado con Sarah. A ella no le extrañó nada pues sabía cómo eran los adolescentes de dieciséis años, un auténtico torbellino. El hombre la miró de pies a cabeza y sonrió. Con esa escena Sarah se pudo hacer una idea del tipo de hombre con el que iba a tratar.

-Buenos días, señorita Williams, ¿verdad?

-Sí, señor. Buenos días a usted también. –le contestó ella totalmente fría-. Estoy aquí para hablar con usted sobre la señorita Diana Jones. Quería que supiera que a partir de ahora cualquier cosa con relación a ella que ocurra en este instituto me gustaría que se me informara, es una propuesta que ya he hablado con su padre y está totalmente de acuerdo en que sea así.

-Bien, yo no tengo ningún problema, pero tendrá que mostrar alguna acreditación como que es responsable de la muchacha, sino no podré ayudarla. Con su identificación servirá.

Sarah lo observó. ¿Así que quería hacerse el duro? El hombre no sabía con quién se estaba metiendo pero podía salir muy mal parado. Ella le enseño su acreditación sin dársela conocía a esa clase de hombres. Él sonrió conforme.

-Bien, señorita Williams. ¿Qué desea saber?

-Todo. Que tal son sus notas, quienes son las personas que la rodean, si tiene novio, si ha tenido peleas, si la han pillado haciendo algo que no debería. Ya sabe usted a que me refiero, fumar, beber, cualquier cosa por pequeña que sea.

-Veo que es usted muy exigente. A ella le vendrá bien tener alguien así a su alrededor pues es una muchacha brillante pero que no se esfuerza lo suficiente se conforma con una nota de cinco o seis cuando podría sacar sobresalientes. La gente que la rodea no suele ser la mejor que podría elegir. Suele faltar bastante a clase durante las mañanas, ella dice que es para ir a estudiar pero nunca dice a donde va y nosotros no tenemos potestad para seguirla.

-No se preocupe, a partir de ahora, eso corre de mi cuenta, señor Roberts. Por lo demás, ¿se ha visto involucrada en alguna pelea o algo así?

-No, ella no suele tratarse mucho con sus compañeros de clase todos sus amigos son de fuera y no suele hablar con nadie aquí.

-Ya veo. Bueno, pues eso es todo, por ahora. Me gustaría que me tuviera informada de todo lo que ocurriera con respecto a ella, su padre está muy preocupado por ella. –en ese momento Sarah saca una tarjeta del bolso y se la entrega-. Si necesita decirme algo hágalo al número que aparece apuntado en esta tarjeta. Que tenga un buen día, señor Roberts. –dijo abandonando la habitación.

-Bien, señorita Williams. Ya tengo un nuevo objetivo. –dijo Roberts mirando hacia la puerta y sonriendo muy malamente-. Estoy seguro de que a Samantha no la molestará que la aparte de su camino. Voy a divertirme.

Después de sus entrevistas con los tutores y directores de los chicos, Sarah tenía algo de tiempo para pasarse por su apartamento y así poder coger su coche, después de dejar en casa el que la familia Jones había puesto a su disposición.

El coche que ella poseía no era un coche cualquiera. Era una adquisición que apenas llevaba un año en el mercado se sentía muy orgullosa de su coche y deseaba poder sacarlo ya que no había podido llevárselo el último año por cuestiones de trabajo. Así que, se podía decir, que ese día iba a estrenarlo desde que se lo dieron pues solo lo había usado un par de veces.

Su Porsche era uno de los coches más exclusivos del mundo, apenas se habían hecho unos diez de ese modelo y estaba claro que con un coche así andando por la ciudad todo el mundo sabría que había vuelto.

(Nota de la Autora: El Porsche del que estoy hablando es el modelo 911 Targa 4s de color rojo. Una auténtica maravilla de coche. Lo de la exclusividad y la edición rubí me lo he inventado es para que se vea que en este fic Sarah tiene muchísimo dinero y que si trabaja lo hace por capricho no porque lo necesite. Ya diré de donde le sale el dinero. Solo doy un adelanto Sarah Williams es peligrosa y se la va a ver con armas en este fic.)

Cuando recogió el coche era la una del mediodía, tenía cuarenta y cinco minutos libres. Decidió darse una vuelta por la ciudad para así poder familiarizarse con el coche. A la una y media se dirigió hacia al colegio de Toby para recogerlo. Cuando llegó Sarah llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le encantaba ver la cara que ponía la gente al ver su coche y aunque sabía que todas las personas que iban a buscar a los niños de esa escuela tenían dinero no se podían permitir el lujo de ese cochazo que tenía ella. Era una de las cosas de las que se podía sentir orgullosa, era una de sus mayores inversiones.

Cuando salió Toby se quedó sin aliento. Ella fue a recibirle y el niño salió corriendo hacia el coche. Al parecer él conocía ese coche y sabía de la exclusividad que tenía no tardó en preguntarle.

-¿Es suyo este coche, señorita Sarah? –le preguntó él impresionado.

-Sí, lo es. Lo compré hace un año y medio y como es muy exclusivo no me lo pude llevar a la universidad. ¿Te gusta?

-Muchísimo. Yo le dije a papá que lo comprara cuando apareció el anuncio pero él no quiso. Al fin podré montar en el coche de mis sueños.

-Pues monta. Es hora de llevarte a casa o ¿prefieres que vayamos a por tu hermana? Así lo inspeccionas también por dentro.

-Vamos a por Diana. Ya verás que cara se le va a quedar, a ella también le encanta este coche. Además como tiene dieciséis años está sacándose el carnet y no para de pedirle a papá que le compre un Porsche si saca buenas notas. Este año sí que se está esforzando.

-Bien, pues en marcha. Ponte el cinturón de seguridad, eso sí. Vamos a correr.

Durante todo el trayecto, Toby no dejó de observar todo lo que Sarah hacía y los botones y palancas que tocaba. Parecía que el niño entendía mucho de coches o, a lo mejor, entendía mucho de ese coche. Tardaron apenas cinco minutos en llegar al instituto donde ya empezaban a salir chicos y chicas. Vio como todos ellos se quedaban viendo el coche, mientras se acercaban a sus limusinas. Algunos de ellos se atrevieron a acercarse a lo cual tanto Sarah como Toby salieron del coche. Uno de los chicos se acercó a preguntarle.

-Perdone, señorita. ¿Este coche es el Porsche 911 Targa 4s Edición Rubí? –preguntó un joven de unos dieciocho años.

-Sí, así es. Además que es el más exclusivo de la edición rubí. Tiene 385 CV y alcanza los 297 km/h. (NdeA: Las cifras son exactas, las encontré en una página web.)

Todos los chicos la miraron con veneración. Nadie podía evitar preguntarse quién era esa mujer. Sarah pudo ver como el señor Roberts se acercaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Daniel Roberts no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse boquiabierto cuando se encontró frente a la puerta del instituto uno de los coches más exclusivos del mundo y más impresionado se quedó cuando vio que la dueña no era otra que la niñera de los Jones. ¿Cómo era posible que una simple niñera pudiera tener tanto dinero? Ese coche valía varios millones de dólares y no muchas familias ricas y poderosas podían permitírselo. Además que era una edición totalmente exclusiva del cual solo había diez coches. Tenía que verlo más de cerca.

Cuando sintió la mirada de la Sarah Williams sobre sí mismo volvió a sentir lo que había sentido en la reunión. Esa era una mujer peligrosa, si iba a jugar con ella debía tener cuidado o podría meterse en serios problemas.

En ese momento llegó Diana Jones que al igual que sus compañeros se había quedado con la boca abierta al ver el coche aparcado y a Sarah y Toby apoyados en él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Vaya, Sarah. No sabía que tuvieras un coche así. –le dijo ella amigablemente.

-Lo cierto es que no sabes mucho sobre mí, pero podrás ir aprendiendo durante el tiempo que trabaje en tu casa. Ahora vamos a casa, que me muero de hambre y parece que si no nos vamos ahora no podré sacar el coche de aquí –dijo Sarah con una sonrisa-. Además tengo que hablar contigo y tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Continuará.

Notas de la Autora: Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo. El primer Día ocupará unos tres capítulos y hay que estar muy atentos porque ya se pueden ver nuevos enemigos y también conoceremos partes de la vida de Toby y Diana que serán determinantes para el resto del fic.

Un saludo para todos/s.

Shaery.


	5. Primer Dia Parte 2: Confrontaciones

Capítulo IV

Confrontaciones

Jareth había llegado a su oficina a la hora normal y esperaba tener un día de trabajo bastante movido pues esperaba a unos cuantos clientes y, además, por la tarde le esperaba la "visita" de su madre y debía estar preparado para todos esos momentos de tensión que iba a padecer ese día pues estaba seguro de que su madre no le pondría las cosas fáciles.

Lamentablemente se pasó la gran mayoría de la mañana pensando en como hacer para poder acercarse a Sarah sin que esta le mandara a la otra punta de la ciudad. Sonrió al recordar lo cerca que había estado el día anterior de llevarla a la cama en el dichoso hotel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

El despertador sonó a las ocho y media de la mañana y aunque estaba cansado prefería levantarse. Ese día debería ayudar a Sarah a traer todas las cosas del hotel a la casa.

Cuando salió de la habitación se encontró con un panorama un tanto extraño. Los dos niños ya se habían levantado y estaban desayunando junto con la nueva niñera. Hablaban animadamente contando anécdotas sobre sus vacaciones de verano y como deseaban que llegaran cuando solo hacía un mes que habían acabado.

Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que saludó a la cocinera y le pidió que le preparara el desayuno y la informó de que ese día no comerían en la casa puesto que tenían que ayudar los tres a Sarah con las cosas de la mudanza. En el momento el que lo dijo observó la reacción de sus hijos y ninguno se mostró contrario a la decisión de su padre, más bien, todo lo contrario pues sonreían de oreja a oreja.

Entonces llegó el momento del interrogatorio de Sarah.

-Bueno, Sarah, cuéntanos. ¿Qué has estado haciendo desde la última vez que os visteis papá y tú?

-Lo cierto es que he estado estudiando en la universidad de Columbia magisterio infantil y contabilidad. Además, durante las vacaciones he estado aprovechando para viajar a diferentes países.

-¿A cuáles? –preguntó Toby.

-En mi primer año de facultad me decanté por ir a hacer una visita por Europa y estuve los tres meses viajando por Inglaterra, Francia, Italia, Alemania y Suiza. De haber tenido más tiempo hubiera ido también a Rusia pero no pude ir. En mi segundo año decidí tomarme unas vacaciones un poco más paradisiacas y me tomé un mes en la playas de Hawái y Méjico. El resto de tiempo lo pasé en Los Ángeles donde mi familia materna tiene varias residencias. El tercer año fue el año de las locuras y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que irme un mes entero a Estambul, Arabia Saudí y Egipto, son lugares impresionantes y aprendí muchas cosas en esos tres países. En mi cuarto año me fui a Australia y allí trabajé como camarera un par de meses. El quinto año lo pasé por diferentes ciudades de China, Hong Kong, Singapur. Además, volví a tiempo a la ciudad para comprarme mi coche, algún día lo traeré para que lo veáis, es una auténtica joya. Y este último año he ido a la India, Malasia, Indonesia y pasé un mes entero en Japón. Ese es, sin lugar a dudas, el mejor lugar del mundo. Volví a tiempo para la fiesta y como mi padre me había invitado no podía faltar. Llegué hace dos días de Tokyo.

-¡Que pasada! Has ido a la gran mayoría de los países que nosotros queremos visitar.

-Yo tengo una duda. Dices que has ido a todos esos lugares, pero ¿cómo has podido tratar allí con la gente? ¿Hablabas su idioma o hablabas en inglés?

-Lo cierto es que tengo facilidad para los idiomas. Desde que cumplí los cuatro años empecé con mis clases de idiomas. Con doce años ya sabía hablar inglés americano y británico, español, francés, italiano y alemán. A partir de entonces estudiaba un idioma al año, por eso ahora habló además, ruso, mandarín, cantones, japonés y árabe. Antes de ir a todos esos lugares ya sabía hablar todos esos idiomas.

La familia al completo se había quedado impresionada. Hasta la cocinera se había quedado boquiabierta. Sarah los sonrió a todos diligentemente.

-Bueno, como ya sabéis vengo de familias con dinero y mi abuelo materno me ha llevado con él a muchos sitios cuando era pequeña. –contestó ella, intentado explicar por qué sabía tanto con tan solo veinticuatro años.

-¿Cuál? ¿El militar o el abogado? –preguntó Jareth mirándola fijamente.

-El militar, por supuesto, ya sabes que era un alto cargo y que durante las vacaciones de verano pasaba mucho tiempo con él. Así que, muchas veces que él viajaba me traía cosas nuevas de los lugares que visitaba.

-Sí, todavía recuerdo cuando te trajo un loro de la selva amazónica. Un animal precioso, ¿qué fue de él? –preguntó Jareth inocentemente.

-Después del accidente que le provocaste, mi padre lo mantuvo en casa y sigue con él. Es su amigo más inseparable. Junto con el hijo de una de las asistentas de su casa. Y, eso me lleva a una pregunta, ¿vosotros no tenéis animales de compañía?

Ante esa pregunta todos bajaron la mirada. Todavía recordaban al precioso perrito canela que los pequeños se habían encontrado en la calle uno cuatro años atrás y como habían querido quedárselo y su abuela se había desecho de él entregándoselo a la perrera municipal. Toby no pudo evitar echarse a llorar cuando recordaba como su abuela les contaba que lo había entregado a la perrera. Ese había sido un día muy doloroso para ellos.

-No, la abuela no nos dejó tener un cachorrito que nos encontramos en la calle Toby y yo. Ella se deshizo de él, lo entregó en la perrera. –contestó Diana con los brazos apretados.

-David, ¿me permitirías traerme a Merlín a esta casa? –le preguntó Sarah.

-No creo que haya ningún problema, siempre y cuando seas tú la que se encargue de él. Podríamos comprarle una caseta para el jardín en verano y durante el invierno lo podríamos tener en el garaje trasero.

-¿Merlín? –preguntaron los dos niños sin entender.

-Sí, es mi perro. Tiene ocho años y lleva desde que me fui a la universidad al cargo del servicio de la casa de mi abuelo materno, pues mi padre no podía tenerlo en casa.

Un par de horas más tarde ya se encontraban en el hotel terminando de recoger las cosas de Sarah y los niños se habían bajado a llevar un par de cajas a la furgoneta que había llevado uno de los empleados del servicio.

David se había quedado solo con Sarah que se encontraba recogiendo las cosas del baño, por lo que, no sabía que se habían quedado los dos a solas. Él había aprovechado y había cerrado la puerta de la habitación con cerrojo. Ahora tenía una oportunidad.

-¡Diana! –llamó Sarah desde el baño, pero nadie la respondió y eso la extrañó.

Volvió a llamarla por si acaso no la había oído y la siguiente vez salió. Se encontraba con solo la parte de arriba de la ropa y las bragas cubiertas por una toalla. David sonrió al ver esa imagen, suerte que ella todavía no le había visto.

-Debo decir que tal y como estás solo haces que deseé recordar viejos tiempos en esa cama. –dijo él suavemente.

Sarah se dio la vuelta sobresaltada y se le cayó la toalla. Ante eso, David no pudo resistirse y se acercó. Sarah intentó echarse hacia atrás, para poder poner distancia entre los dos, con tan mala suerte que se cayó sobre la cama. David llegó antes de que pudiera levantarse y la arrinconó poniendo una de sus rodillas entre sus piernas y sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

Ella se le quedó mirando a los ojos, hechizada. Sus labios se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que solo quedaron milímetros entre ellos.

-¿Lo deseas, Sarah? –le susurró él.

Sarah apenas era consciente de lo que sucedía, parecía que con los años ella no había podido controlar las sensaciones que él le provocaba y que la dejaba paralizada.

-Sí –susurró ella también.

David no dudó y la besó como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Sus labios tersos y suaves parecían pétalos de rosas, tal y como los recordaba. Su lengua jugaba con el labio inferior de ella que parecía reticente a dejarle entrar en su totalidad, pero el persistía hasta que consiguió introducir su lengua completamente y jugar con la de ella. Dios, cuanto había deseado volver a sentir las sensaciones que le recorrían cuando se trataba de sus besos.

Sarah había perdido todo sentido de la realidad en el momento en el que él profanó su boca con su lengua. Esos besos eran los peores para cualquier tipo de resistencia y acabó por rendirse. Él pedía, silenciosamente, permiso para poder seguir. Por suerte para ella, llamaron en ese momento a la puerta y aunque él se negaba a abandonar ese tesoro que era su boca, no fue hasta que escuchó la voz de Diana al otro lado que detuvo su avance.

-Metete en el baño, voy a abrirles. Luego hablaremos sobre esto. –dijo él recobrándose de su embriagadora presencia.

Ella hizo lo que él le había dicho sin rechistar. Esa se la devolvería, David Robert Jones iba a saber con quién se estaba enfrentando.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin de Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Observó el reloj que marcaba las tres y media de la tarde. Se le había ido toda la mañana entre las reuniones y, sobre todo, pensando en Sarah. Parecía que con los años su necesidad de ella solo había empeorado y ahora ya no le quedaba ni tiempo para comer antes de que llegara su madre.

La señora Brianna llegó a la hora marcada en la que se había citado con su hijo. Esa había sido una medida impuesta desde hacía seis meses que había solicitado David después de su último intento de buscarle pareja. David pudo ver que la mujer estaba muy molesta, por lo que, supo esa iba a ser una reunión muy larga.

-Antes de que me digas nada madre quiero que sepas que por mucho que te esfuerces en que eche a la mujer que ahora cuida de mis hijos no conseguirás que salga de mi casa por ningún motivo.

-Hablas como si supieras quién es ella. Y ni siquiera sabes que es hija de una _actriz_. –le dijo ella como si la profesión fuera peor que el de una prostituta-. ¿Esa es la clase de mujer que va a cuidar de mis nietos? Sabes que no tolero esa clase de gente en mi casa. Si sigue dentro de una semana tomaré medidas. No dejaré que la hija de una fulana de pago enseñe a mis nietos, por mucho que tú quieras llevártela a la cama.

David sabía que eso iba a suceder y sabía como contrarrestarla.

-Todo lo que tú me has dicho madre ya lo sabía. Sarah Williams además de tener una madre _actriz, _tiene un padre y un abuelo abogados de prestigió y su otro abuelo era general del Alto Mando de Washington, sirviendo directamente al ministro de defensa. Es más te puedo llegar a decir que en un par de ocasiones la mujer a la que tú quieres echar de mi casa se ha paseado por La Casa Blanca. Así que, mantén tu boca cerrada de lo que no sabes. Es, además, una de las mujeres más ricas de este país contando con una fortuna invertida en la experimentación militar herencia de su abuelo que falleció hace dos años. Esa mujer cuenta con contactos en La Casa Blanca y tiene más conocimiento de contabilidad y de manejo de una fortuna que tú o que la propia Samantha Sacheverell. Es, además, la mujer que estuvo a mi lado cuando empezaron los problemas con mi última esposa.

-En otras palabras, rompiste tu matrimonio con Vanessa Castleraight por una muchacha de… ¿Cuántos años tenía por aquel entonces? –preguntó perpleja.

Jareth sonrió sabiendo que la relación que había tenido con Sarah era totalmente indecorosa llevándose once años el uno del otro.

-Dieciséis años, madre. Ya que tanto le interesa. –Brianna no pudo sino quedar de piedra al escuchar lo que había oído-. Y debes saber que no fue ella la que fue detrás de mí, sino que fui yo el que la persiguió. Nuestra relación duró dos años hasta que ella se fue a la universidad. Ella acaba de volver y tengo intención de continuar con esa relación, sin importar las consecuencias. Y poco me importa lo que tú y tu bendita sociedad piensen de esta relación. Lucharé por ella a cualquier precio, más te vale no interponerte o pasaré a no permitir que te acerques ni a mí ni a mis hijos.

Brianna no pudo rebatir nada de lo que David le había dicho y decidió que hablaría con la niñera personalmente. Si con él no había conseguido nada acabaría con este problema haciendo que la niñera se marchara.

-Otro tema es la educación de los niños. Voy a pasar cada dos días a supervisar ver sus progresos sobre protocolo y las diferentes aptitudes que la niñera debe enseñarles. También debes dejarle claro que no toleraremos gente de su familia en nuestra casa ni amigos y que las mascotas están terminantemente prohibidas. Si quieres llevar una disciplina como manda la tradición seguirás esas pautas.

-Solo te podrás acercar una vez en semana a ver a tus nietos, el domingo, no te quiero ver en mi casa ningún otro día, si me entero sabes cuáles serán las consecuencias. Por otra parte, Sarah no será la que les enseñe protocolo lo cierto es que nadie se lo va a enseñar pues no lo considero necesario, hay otras aptitudes en mis hijos que prefiero que se incentiven. Siguiente, Sarah puede llevar a la casa a su familia o a quien ella quiera pues ahora es también su casa y con lo referente a las mascotas ya hemos hablado ella y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo y traerá a su perro a mi casa. Es además una ayuda muy constructiva para los niños pues les ayudará a aprender cosas como la responsabilidad y el compañerismo que para mí son más importante que el protocolo y los chismes. Aún así, ambos seguirán yendo a sus academias y todo seguirá como hasta ahora. Y esta es mi última palabra.

Brianna no pudo creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Quién era ese hombre? y ¿dónde había quedado el hijo dócil y manejable que ella tenía? Lo miró y no lo pudo reconocer.

-Luego está el tema de la señorita Sacheverell. No quiero volver a verla en ninguna de las fiestas que organice. Después de todo lo que pasó en la fiesta del sábado puedes tener seguro que no aceptaré a ninguna de las muchachas que tú me recomiendes como esposa, pues nadie puede competir con Sarah Williams, la mujer que se convertirá en mi esposa en cuanto logre convencerla. Y con esto termina nuestra discusión madre. Al igual que el tiempo que usted había solicitado para esta reunión.

Brianna miró al reloj1 que había tras él y vio que mostraba que eran las cinco menos cuarto. Ya había pasado la hora que había solicitado para tratar con él. Esa había sido la hora más humillante que había pasado en toda su vida. La mujer observó el respaldo del sillón en el que se encontraba sentado su hijo pues él mismo se había dado la vuelta indicándole que no quería tratar nada más con ella. Ella abandonó la habitación y cerró la vuelta con un portazo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tras la suculenta comida que la cocinera había preparado para los niños y la niñera, Diana abandonó la cocina para dirigirse a su habitación. Toby le cogió la mano a Sarah y ella lo miró sonriendo.

-Toby, ¿puedes ir a tu habitación e ir preparando todo lo que tienes por hacer? Tengo que hablar un momento con tu hermana y ni bien termine con ella acudiré a ayudarte con los deberes.

-Bien, iré haciendo los fáciles mientras hablas con Diana y luego me los corriges, ¿te parece bien, señorita Williams? –dijo él con la mayor educación.

-Me parece muy bien, procuraré no tardar y si terminamos rápido los deberes tal vez te dé tiempo a ver la tele antes de ir a la academia. Además tu profesora me ha dicho que has hecho un examen muy importante esta semana y me ha dicho que has sacado buena nota, así que, este domingo que tengo día libre te compraré alguna cosa que te guste, ¿vale?

El niño no pudo sino poner una sonrisa de alegría y casi tira a Sarah por la fuerza con la que saltó sobre ella para abrazarla. Ella sonrió y le abrazó con fuerza.

-Eres la mejor de todas, quiero que te quedes mucho tiempo, señorita Williams. –le dijo él.

-Toby, llámame Sarah. No me importa que me trates de tú porque somos amigos, ¿no crees?

-Vale, Sarah. Voy a preparar las cosas. No seas muy dura con Diana. Ella ha sido la que peor lo ha pasado con lo de las niñeras. –le dijo con un toque de seriedad que era raro ver en un niño de su edad.

Sarah abandonó el salón y se dirigió a la habitación de Diana donde sabía que iba a tener lugar una auténtica batalla. Llamó a la puerta, esperando que Diana contestará. Unos instantes después ella abrió la puerta.

La habitación era la de cualquier típica adolescente con poster de sus ídolos, Tenía una gran estantería en un lado de la pared llenó de libros, cd y películas. En su cama una funda de color crema y sobre ella unas estanterías repletas de fotos de su padre con diferentes mujeres, pudo identificar a la última mujer de David y a la señora Brianna.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿No deberías estar con Toby? –le preguntó ella a la defensiva.

-Primero tengo que hablar contigo. ¿Me dejas pasar? O ¿prefieres que hablemos en el pasillo? –le dijo Sarah con una mirada que parecía decir que era mejor hacerlo en privado.

-Pasa entonces pero no tengo mucho tiempo estoy haciendo los deberes.

-No te preocupes no te robaré mucho tiempo.

Cuando entró Diana le indicó que podía sentarse donde quisiera. Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, todas las niñeras hacían exactamente lo mismo. A Sarah no se le escapó la foto de un coche que había sobre la carpeta de Diana y sonrió.

-He oído que estás sacándote el carnet de conducir, ¿es cierto, Diana?

Diana la miró perpleja. ¿No había venido a echarla la bronca?

-Sí. Estoy empezando las prácticas. –le dijo ella.

-Y, ¿qué harás cuando te saques el carnet? ¿Tienes ya coche propio? –le preguntó Sarah maliciosamente.

-Lo cierto es que no. Papá dice que podré coger el coche de servicio para practicar, pero ellos lo usan casi todo el día. Así que, no tengo nada.

-Bueno, podríamos hacer un trato. –dijo ella mientras jugaba con las llaves de su coche sobre su cabeza para que Diana pudiera verlas bien-. ¿Qué te parece si yo te presto mi coche a cambio de que tú te esfuerces en clase, saques buenas notas y no faltes más?

Diana fue a hablar, pero Sarah la detuvo diciendo.

-Recuerda que es un modelo totalmente exclusivo. Solo hay diez en el mundo, no te precipites en tomar una decisión. Te dejaré hasta mañana para que lo pienses. Mañana cuando vengas a estudiar me dirás tu respuesta. Ahora ponte a estudiar. ¡Ah! Y a partir de hoy deberás estudiar todos los días, no solo los días de examen. Todos los sábados por la tarde te preguntaré todo lo que has dado a lo largo de la semana. Así que, ya puedes hincar codos si quieres utilizar mi Porsche una vez termines de sacarte el carnet de conducir.

Al decir eso abandonó la habitación, para ir a ver a Toby y ayudarle con sus deberes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Continuará.

Notas de la Autora: Hasta aquí el capítulo 4, el capítulo más largo de lo que llevamos de fic. Espero que os siga gustando y en este ya se ha contado alguna que otra cosa interesante sobre la historia. Aunque no todo, claro.

Como veo que solo una persona me escribe comentarios te dedico a ti Celestine Sane este capítulo con la esperanza de que sigas apoyándome como lo haces y dándome estos sabios consejos que tanto me ayudan a la hora de escribir. (Espero no tener muchas faltas de ortografía. Si las tengo avísame para corregirlas. A mí no me importa que me digan los fallos que tengo.) A partir de ahora voy a poner las aclaraciones de esta forma que queda mucho mejor a mi gusto. Solo que antes no me había acordado de esta forma. I'm sorry. Jeje

1 El reloj al que se refiere y del cual habrá varios es el que Jareth le muestra a Sarah en la película con las trece horas.

Un saludo para todos/s,

Shaery.


	6. Recuerdos

Capítulo V

Recuerdos

Sarah consultó su reloj que marcaba las diez y media de la noche, la tarde había pasado más rápidamente de lo que había esperado. Estaba sentada en su habitación leyendo un libro cuando llamarón a su puerta.

-Perdone que la moleste, señorita Sarah. El señor Jones acaba de llamar y a dicho que llegará sobre las once y media a casa. ¿Desea usted esperarle o quiere cenar ya?

-Tengo que hablar con él antes de acostarme, así que, cenaré con él. Muchas gracias por preguntarme y, por favor, trátame de tú. Solo soy una empleada de la casa como tú misma.

-Muchas gracias, Sarah. Te dejo sola para que termines. –dijo la criada.

Sarah ya no se pudo concentrar en el libro que estaba leyendo. Un recuerdo le venía a la memoria.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

El restaurante estaba abarrotado de gente como era costumbre. Sarah miró su reloj que marcaban las 13:52 había llegado un poco antes de lo previsto. Esa mañana David la había llamado diciéndole que necesitaba hablar con ella.

Apenas hacía un par de años que lo conocía pero, lo cierto, es que eran muy amigos y aunque la diferencia de edad saltaba a la vista ellos seguían siendo amigos ante la gente. Se había puesto uno de los vestidos que guardaba para ocasiones especiales y se había arreglado de una forma sencilla dentro del ámbito en el que se desenvolvían. El Metre llegó en ese momento.

-¿Tiene reserva, señorita? –preguntó amablemente.

-Soy Sarah Williams. El señor David Jones ha hecho una reserva para él y para mí para las 14:00.

El metre miró la lista y confirmó lo que la joven le estaba diciendo, puso su sonrisa más profesional y la acompañó hasta uno de los salones individuales privados con vistas al jardín que tenía el restaurante. Debía ser algo importante para que la citara en ese restaurante y más aún en una zona tan privada.

David llegó con unos minutos de retraso. Cuando llegó Sarah se sintió más tranquila.

-Siento haberte hecho esperar, Sarah. Un asunto de última hora. –se disculpó él.

-Espero que no tuviera que ver con unas piernas extra largas, una minifalda extra corta y unos pechos súper exuberantes, Jareth. –respondió ella con maldad.

David soltó una risilla.

-No. Lo cierto es que la persona con la que ha tenido que ver pesa unos ochenta kilos, tiene unos sesenta y ocho años y no es para nada mi tipo, ya que tanto te interesa. –contestó él alegremente.

Siguieron durante un rato charlando animadamente mientras esperaban a que el metre volviera para pedir lo que querían comer. Cosa que no tardó en ocurrir.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Jareth? –le preguntó ella cuando volvió el metre con los platos que habían pedido.

Él esperó hasta que el metre se volvió a marchar.

-El divorcio es un hecho, Sarah. La situación en mi familia ya es insostenible. Firmaremos los papeles dentro de tres semanas. –le dijo él.

-Lo cierto es que no me alegro de que hayáis llegado a este punto, pero ¿qué pasara con Toby? ¿Pediréis la custodia compartida? –preguntó ella preocupada.

-No, ella y yo vamos a romper toda relación el niño se queda conmigo pues ella no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo. Ella misma lo ha dicho. Mis abogados ya están trabajando en ello.

-No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo. ¿De verdad va a abandonar a su propio hijo? No comprendo como hay gente tan falta de sentimientos en este mundo. ¡Es su propio hijo!

-Es preferible así. Él es un bebé y ni siquiera se acordará de ella cuando crezca y es mejor porque así no tendrá que ver un hogar dividido.

-Y ¿qué pasará con Diana? Ella estaba empezando a cogerle cariño a tu esposa, ¿qué pasará ahora con ella?

-Lo cierto es que por eso estás aquí. Me gustaría que pasaras algo de tiempo con mis hijos. Diana y tú ya os conocéis y estoy seguro de que en ti confiará más que en mí.

-David, mírame. Tengo diecisiete años y ella tiene nueve. No hay forma de que pase por su amiga ni aunque quisiera. Es preferible que dejemos de vernos. Si alguien se enterará de que sales con una adolescente no lo verían bien, además, pensarían que la causa por la que rompes tu matrimonio es por la zorra de tu amante que no te quiere compartir y no quiero pasar por eso. Tú céntrate en tus hijos, ellos te necesitan. –después de esas palabras ella abandonó la sala.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_Fin de Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

David llegó a las once y media como había indicado a su criada. Dejó el maletín y el abrigo en la entrada y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Allí se encontró con Sarah, al parecer le había esperado para cenar.

-Buenas noches –dijo él sentándose en la mesa.

-Buenas noches, Jareth. –le contestó ella con una sonrisa-. ¿Qué tal ha ido el día?

Él la observó con detenimiento, parecía que podría charlar con ella. Las criadas empezaron a servirles la cena mientras hablaban del día de David. Le comentó brevemente la charla que había tenido con su madre que en sí había sido lo más movido del día.

-¿Qué tal se han portado los niños contigo? –preguntó él, interesado.

-Lo cierto es que mejor de lo que me esperaba. Toby es una dulzura de niño, lo que he podido hablar con su maestra es uno de los mejores alumnos de su curso. He estado haciendo los deberes con él y lo he llevado a la academia según me comentaste ayer por la noche. En cuanto a Diana, es una muchacha agradable pero ha sido coartada de muchas maneras a lo largo de los años. Su profesor no me ha resultado muy agradable, no sé, no me da buenas vibraciones y, según me ha contado, ella no se esfuerza y falta bastante a clase. También he podido comprobar que ella no se relaciona mucho y quería que durante el tiempo que no esté cerca de ti o de mí llevara algún tipo de protección.

-Me parece bien, pero me gustaría que me mantuvieras informado sobre todo lo que hace.

Al finalizar la cena él le ofreció tomar una copa en su estudio. Ella sabía lo que podía ocurrir, a fin de cuentas, no sería la primera vez, pero estaba dispuesta a darle un voto de confianza. Él le ofreció sentarse en uno de los sillones de cuero que tenía frente a la televisión y le ofreció la copa.

-Me gustaría que saliéramos algún día, Sarah. No voy a ocultar lo que quiero de todo esto y haré hasta lo imposible por conseguirlo. Si te he contratado era para tenerte cerca el mayor tiempo posible y tener más posibilidades a la hora de volver a conquistarte. El único motivo que tengo para todo esto es que quiero que te cases conmigo y, como he dicho, haré cualquier cosa para lograrlo. –le dijo él cuando se sentó en el sillón al lado de ella.

-Ahora no estoy interesada en tener una relación, solamente quiero cuidar de los niños. Lo siento, David. No quiero volver a pasar por todo aquello otra vez. Estuvo bien mientras duró, pero me hiciste demasiado daño y no estoy dispuesta a olvidar todo el mal que me causaste.

-Aún con todo el daño que te hice, sé que me sigues queriendo y no me detendré hasta que no seas mi esposa. Puedes engañarte todo lo que quieras pero a mí no me engañas, Sarah. Sigues tan enamorada de mí como hace siete años. –rebatió él.

-El único que se está engañando aquí eres tú al no aceptar que todo eso es agua pasada que he rehecho mi vida y que no quiero tener ninguna relación contigo…

Sarah no pudo continuar, los labios de Jareth volvían a silenciarla e, inconscientemente, respondió al toque. Era un beso dominante pero suave. El tipo de beso que años atrás hacía que acabaran en la cama, pero un recuerdo muy doloroso volvió a su mente y le apartó bruscamente de sí. No dudó un instante y al separarse le pego un tortazo que le cruzó la cara.

-No se atreva a repetir algo como eso, señor Jones o se verá en graves problemas. A partir de hoy no cenaré con usted. Buenas noches. –contestó abandonando la copa que había sobre la mesa de cristal.

Salió del despacho hecha una furia. ¿Cómo se había atrevido? Sobre todo después de todo el daño que él le había hecho. No comprendía como podía responderle después de que él la había hecho tanto daño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jareth en su despacho seguía de pie con la mano en la mejilla donde ella le había dado pero sonriendo. Podía negarse a aceptarlo pero todavía lo quería y aunque fuera pequeña la llama que había en ella mientras estuviera él lucharía por su relación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Continuará.

Notas de la Autora: Siento mucho el retraso de tres meses y una semana, pero he estado muy ocupada han ocurrido algunas cosas en la familia algunas buenas y otras malas por eso no he podido actualizar antes. Siento que sea tan breve pero espero que aunque sea breve tenga todo lo que os gusta. Por fin tenemos un recuerdo de la relación de Sarah y Jareth antes de irse ella y ya desvelaré algún que otro detalle sobre porque ella no quiere volver con Jareth. Si yo fuera ella también estaría furiosa. Solo aviso es algo muy grave y fuerte. Y Celestine_Sane es el motivo por el que Jareth comete la tontería que le costará caro. Lee mis mensajes de nuevo si no te acuerdas.

Os agradezco a todas las que leéis mi fic tanto si comentais como sino. Aunque dedico este capítulo a MarieTHD.

Un saludo,

Shaery.


	7. Lucha hasta el final

Capítulo 6

Lucha hasta el final

La mansión sobre el acantilado se erguía poderosamente mostrando su magnificencia. Su ocupante, una mujer de apenas veintiséis años hablaba por teléfono mientras era observada por uno hombre un poco más mayor que ella que sonreía divertido ante la conversación que estaba teniendo su prima al teléfono. Una vez colgó se dirigió a él y le dijo:

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, primo? –le contestó ella apoyándose en la mesa de cristal que había tras ella.

-Tengo entendido que estás, otra vez, de caza, primita.

-Ve al grano, Richard, no tengo tiempo que perder.

-¿Qué dirías si te dijera que podría quitarte a Sarah Williams del camino de David Jones?

En ese momento Samantha le miró muy interesada.

-Creo que podré ausentarme por un par de horas de mis compromisos. Cuéntame que plan tienes. –dijo ella sentándose y sonriendo muy malévolamente, al igual que él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El lunes llegó antes de lo que todos desearían. Toda la casa volvió a la rutina después de una fin de semana sabático por orden del cabeza de familia, cosa que había extrañado a toda la casa. David nunca abandonaba su trabajo. Al contrario se pasaba más tiempo en la oficina que en casa. La razón era bastante obvia, Sarah. Se pasaba gran parte del día observando lo que ella hacía y también pasaba mucho tiempo jugando con ella y los niños cuando ella se lo permitía.

Cuando Sarah dejó a Diana y Toby en el colegió decidió darse una vuelta por el centro comercial y comprar algunas cosas que le hacían falta. A su vuelta a la mansión se encontró con una visita que no se esperaba.

-Señorita Sarah, la señora Brianna está en la sala esperándola. –le dijo una de las criadas cuando llegó.

-Muchas gracias, Bridget. Por favor que nos lleven un té en cuanto puedas. –le contestó amablemente.

Cuando entró en la sala se encontró a la señora Brianna mirando por el ventanal que había frente a la puerta.

-Me han dicho que deseaba verme, señora. –le dijo Sarah seriamente.

-Así es –dijo la mujer al girarse-. Seré directa señorita Sarah. Usted no me gusta, no sé que clase de relación tiene ahora con mi hijo y tampoco quiero saberlo pero quiero que se aleje de mi familia. Ellos han sufrido mucho y yo estoy aquí para velar por su felicidad.

-Discúlpeme que la corrija, señora pero no creo que usted esté aquí para velar por su felicidad sino por sus propios intereses. David no la necesita y por lo que me han podido contar los niños no es usted una mujer que busque la felicidad de su familia. Ellos no necesitan de sus cuidados, señora. Ellos necesitan una familia de verdad.

-¿Y crees que tú puedes formar parte de esa familia? No sea ilusa. Sabe perfectamente lo que la sociedad piensa de ti. Solo esperan que sigas los pasos de tu madre y no dejaré que el pobre desdichado al que abandones sea mi hijo.

-No sabe usted de lo que habla, señora. No corre ningún riesgo de que yo abandone a su hijo. Entre otras porque no tengo ninguna intención de retomar la relación que dejamos hace seis años.

-¿Me considera estúpida, señorita Williams? ¿Qué otro motivo podría llevarla a entrar en esta casa?

-Eso, señora Jones, no le concierne. Solo le advierto que debería tener cuidado con las amistades que usted frecuenta. Ahora si me disculpa tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas antes de ir a recoger a los niños.

-Las cosas no se quedarán así, señorita Williams. Pronto volverá a tener noticias de mí.

-Lo que usted diga, señora –dijo saliendo de la habitación y se giró para decirle-. Salude a la señorita Sacheverell de mi parte.

La señora abandonó la casa casi inmediatamente y Sarah decidió que David debía saber de la conversación que había tenido con su madre. Cuando llegó a la sede de la empresa tomó aire. Esa iba a ser una experiencia muy difícil. Al entrar encontró a una recepcionista que conocía desde hacía años.

-Buenos días, Rachel. Vengo ver al señor Jones.

-Buenos días, Sarah. ¿Quieres que le avise? –le preguntó la animada rubia.

-No, gracias. Yo me presento, no te preocupes. –después abandonó la entrada para subir al ascensor de invitados.

Subió las catorce plantas hasta la última. Cada piso que subía peor se sentía. Y los recuerdos no paraban de volver.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back (Violento emocionalmente)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Acababa de terminar el primer cuatrimestre de la universidad y había decidido darle a David la gran noticia, estaba embarazada. Después de haber decidido que probara a pasar el primer cuatrimestre para que ella viera si quería seguir adelante con su preparación académica, había decidido que dejaría la universidad para volver con él.

El ascensor parecía ir muy lento ese día, los segundos se hicieron horas mientras veía los números pasar hasta que llegó a la decimocuarta planta. Cuando llegó observó el hall en el que solo había una mesa, la de la secretaria de David, el cual estaba vació. El ascensor se cerró tras ella y lo escuchó bajar. Bueno, si las cosas salían bien se quedaría bastante tiempo ese día.

La puerta del despacho de David estaba entreabiertas y según ella se fue acercando empezó a escuchar ruidos en su interior. Al abrir la puerta el corazón de Sarah se detuvo ante la escena que se encontró. La secretaría de David estaba apoyada contra el escritorio mientras él estaba de pie delante de ella penetrándola como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Sarah no pudo evitar llorar al pensar que solo había sido una más de sus conquistas. Ella sintió su mirada en el mismo momento en el que había fijado sus ojos en ella y no pudo sino abrir los ojos hasta no más poder.

-¡Sarah! –susurró él completamente impactado.

Ella no pudo aguantar más y salió corriendo, dirigiéndose al ascensor. Esperó durante unos segundos pero el ascensor tardaba demasiado. Al verle salió corriendo hacia las escaleras y corrió hasta que en el undécimo piso resbaló y cayó rodando hasta el noveno, quedando inconsciente.

Despertó dos días después en el hospital. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fueron los ojos marrones de su padre que la miraba preocupado.

-Hola, papá. –dijo ella en un susurro.

-Sarah, menos mal que has despertado. Todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti. El doctor ha dicho que no tienes ninguna lesión grave y que es probable que si todo está en condiciones en un par de días puedas venir a casa. –le dijo él.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió, papá? Tengo unos recuerdos algo borrosos. –mintió ella.

-Al parecer tenías una cita con David y cuando terminasteis decidiste bajar por las escaleras, pero con la mala suerte de que resbalaste en uno de los escalones de la undécima planta y caíste rodando hasta la novena. David llamó a los guardias y a la ambulancia y cuando llegaron estuvo junto a ti hasta que la ambulancia te sacó del edificio.

-¿No te han dicho nada más? –Sarah lo miró asustada.

Robert la miró sin saber cómo decirle lo que tenía que decirle.

-Al parecer el golpe afectó a tu vientre y sufriste un aborto. Lo siento mucho, cariño. –le dijo él casi llorando.

Sarah no pudo sino llorar desconsoladamente. Había perdido dos de las razones más importantes para su vida. En primer lugar David la había utilizado igual que a su secretaria ese día y ahora recibía la noticia de que su hijo jamás nacería por la caída. Estuvo durante varias horas llorando abrazada a su padre, sabiendo que era todo lo que tenía en ese momento.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin de Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar al evocar ese recuerdo que llevaba grabado en la mente desde ese día. Jamás olvidaría que él había ocasionado la muerte de su hijo. Justo cuando estaba por salir del ascensor escuchó el sonido de su teléfono móvil.

-Sí, dígame. –dijo ella al descolgar.

-Señorita Williams, soy Richard Roberts, el tutor de Diana Jones. Necesito hablar con usted urgentemente. ¿Podría acercarse al instituto?

-¿Ha ocurrido algo, señor Roberts? –preguntó preocupada.

-Me temo que Diana se enfrenta a la expulsión indefinida del instituto y sin derecho de readmisión. –dijo él con voz preocupada.

-Ahora mismo voy para allá. –contestó ella.

Volvió a meterse en el ascensor sin siquiera detenerse a mirar la habitación que había sido el peor de los infiernos para ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

David decidió tomarse un respiro ese día y decidió dejar su despacho a las doce y media. Al llegar a recepción se despidió de Rachel.

-Parece que la visita de Sarah sí que ha hecho mella en usted, señor Jones. –le dijo ella sonriendo.

Él la miró sorprendido. ¿Sarah había estado allí? A lo mejor había estado con su padre.

-¿Ha venido a ver a Robert Williams?

-No, señor. Ella dijo que venía a verlo a usted, pero salió corriendo en poco tiempo. Bueno, ya hablaré con ella sobre lo que quería. Te veo mañana, Rachel. –se despidió él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Continuara.

Notas de la Autora: Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero tal vez en más o menos 15 días tenga ya el próximo capítulo. He procurado dar alguno de los puntos fuertes del fic, aunque es posible que esto moleste mucho a las que lo leen.

Un saludo a todas,

Shaery.


	8. Diana en Apuros

Capítulo 7

Diana en Apuros

El día había empezado como cualquier otro día normal. Se había levantado a las ocho de la mañana había ido a sus clases como cualquier otro día, pero a la hora del almuerzo, cuando la llamaron al despacho del director supo que algo andaba mal, a ella nunca la llamaban al despacho del director por eso supo que algo no estaba bien.

El despacho se encontraba en una de las áreas centrales, al llegar la secretaria la hizo pasar al despacho donde la estaban esperando el director y una de las compañeras que más odiaba Diana.

-Bien, señorita Williams. La hemos hecho llamar para hacerle una serie de preguntas –le dijo mirándola-. Por favor, señorita Simmons puede dejarnos a solas unos minutos cuando la necesite la llamaré. –dijo mirando a la compañera de Diana.

Cuando se quedaron solos el director le indico a Diana que tomara asiento en una de las sillas que había frente a su escritorio.

-Señorita Jones, la verdad es que la he hecho llamar a mi despacho por un motivo y resulta que una de sus compañeras la ha acusado de haberla visto en la zona de las taquillas guardando lo que ella ha descrito como una pequeña bolsita con lo que parecía droga.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Yo nunca he consumido droga y tampoco la paso! ¿Cómo puede creer lo que le dicen después de haber conocido más de mi persona que cualquier otra persona de este instituto.

-Lo cierto es que no se creer, por eso quiero que nos abra su taquilla para poder contrastar si lo que nos han dicho es cierto o es puras mentiras. Si de verdad no tiene nada que ocultar señorita Jones no tendrá problema en enseñarnos el interior de su taquilla.

Diana estaba completamente convencida de que no tenía nada en su taquilla que pudiera incriminarla por lo que no se negó. Cuando salieron del despacho vio que la señorita Simmons también los seguía. Al llegar a su taquilla encontró que también se encontraba su tutor, el cual, alegó que había sido llamado por el director. Diana abrió la taquilla pero la echaron hacia atrás para que no pudiera tocarla. Unos instantes después su tutor sacó una bolsita que encajaba con la descripción que había dado el director, lo abrieron y el tutor no más que decir.

-Es heroína. –mirando al director.

-Señorita Jones, recoja sus cosas, a partir de este momento queda usted expulsada de este instituto, sin derecho de readmisión y no tenga la menor duda de que avisaremos a las autoridades.

-Pero eso no es mío, señor. Alguien lo ha tenido que poner ahí. –dijo ella completamente espantada.

-Solo hay una llave para cada taquilla y usted ha tenido la suya desde que empezó el curso. No hay dudas, recoja sus cosas, llame a alguien para que acuda a recogerla y no vuelva a acercarse a este instituto.

Mientras recogía sus cosas llamó a Sarah.

-¿Sarah? Soy Diana, ¿puedes venir a recogerme? –le dijo ella llorando.

-No te preocupes, Diana. Estoy de camino para allá tu tutor me ha llamado voy a hablar con él y nos vamos a casa.

-Gracias, Sarah. Te esperaré en la entrada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Sarah llegó al parking del instituto aparcó y se dirigió rápidamente a la entrada donde Diana ya la estaba esperando, le dio las llaves del coche y le dijo:

-Estate tranquila, solucionaremos esto, espérame en el coche, no tardaré en volver.

Se dirigió rápidamente la despacho del señor Roberts que le estaba esperando.

-Me alegro que haya acudido tan rápidamente, señorita Williams.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? Ya nada puede hacerse han expulsado a Diana.

-Lo cierto es que sí que la han expulsado, pero si yo intercediera por ella podría conseguir que volviera y que la institución no ponga la denuncia en su contra.

-Y ¿qué quiere usted a cambio? –dijo Sarah sabiendo que ahí había gato encerrado.

-Solo que se aleje de la familia y salga conmigo. Mírelo así, usted deja la casa y yo hago que no pongan la denuncia y sea readmitida Diana.

-¿Qué tipo de salida quiere usted? ¿Amigos o algo más?

-Quiero todo el menú, señorita Williams.

Sarah sabía que estaba en un encerrona.

-Deme algo de tiempo para pensármelo.

-Tiene dos días, si no he recibido una contestación para el miércoles, le aseguro que todo el país sabrá que su protegida es una yonqui y una vergüenza para nuestra sociedad. –le dijo él amenazante.

Sarah salió rápidamente del despacho y se dirigió al coche donde Diana la esperaba.

-Abróchate el cinturón, Diana. Vamos a correr. –le dijo Sarah furiosa.

-¿Adónde vamos? –le preguntó un poco asustada.

-Vamos a limpiar tu nombre y yo conozco a la gente adecuada para ello, solo tenemos dos días. –dijo ella arrancando-. Aunque lo primero es que tu padre sepa de esto, si no se lo digo yo le llamarán del instituto y ellos no pararán de decirle mentiras y entonces será más difícil para ti hacer que crea tu versión de los hechos.

Al decir eso sacó un teclado del salpicadero del coche y encima salió una pantalla.

-Betsie, contacta con David Robert Jones. Llámale a su número privado, por favor.

David cogió el teléfono al instante.

-David soy Sarah, estoy con Diana. –le dijo cuando él cogió el teléfono.

-¿Ocurre algo? ¿Qué hace Diana contigo? –le pregunta él al verla a través del móvil.

-Me han expulsado del instituto, papá.

-¡¿Qué? –contesta él furioso.

-No te enfades con ella, David, y mantente sereno. Acusan a Diana de tomar drogas. Al parecer han encontrado un paquete de heroína en su taquilla, pero creo que es todo una encerrona. De todas formas voy a visitar a unos amigos con ella. Tengo un amigo que trabaja en la oficina federal de investigación de esta ciudad y voy a llamar a otro amigo que podría hacer de su guardaespaldas para estar seguros de que no le hacen nada a ella. Además voy a solicitar a un grupo de especialistas de la unidad de narcotráfico que le hagan un análisis de sangre y orina para corroborar que no toma ningún tipo de drogas.

-Mantenme al tanto de todo y no te preocupes por Toby, iré yo a recogerle. Hoy había decidido tomarme el resto del día libre pero prefiero encargarme de Toby tú haz lo que puedas por ayudar a Diana.

-Tienes que saber que creo que el tutor de Diana está implicado en eso y voy a pedirle a mi amigo que me de cualquier información sobre él. Además, me ha chantajeado con alejarme de vosotros y que me enrolle con él a cambió de que no denuncie el instituto a Diana.

-Creo que voy a hacerle una visita a ese tío cuando todo esto acabe, pero, por ahora centrémonos en buscar cualquier información que pueda implicarlo con el hecho de que encuentre una bolsita de heroína en la taquilla de mi hija. –después de eso Sarah colgó.

Llegaron a la comisaría de policía apenas diez minutos después. Y antes de entrar Sarah detuvo a Diana.

-No tienes nada que temer, Diana. El caballero al que he venido a ver es amigo mío desde hace muchos años y no tienes nada que temer aunque es posible que te parezca un poco excéntrico, es muy inteligente y es la persona más cualificada para ayudarte en este caso. Además, es posible que cuando hables con él le encuentres parecido con el personaje de sir Didimus de mi libro.

Cuando entraron se dirigieron a donde había un guardia mirando en el ordenador.

-Hola, buenos días. Estaba buscando al agente Dimas Enrich, del departamento de narcotráfico, soy Sarah Williams.

El policía la miró de arriba abajo e hizo una llamada. Al colgar les indico que subieran a la tercera planta el despacho se encontraba tres puertas a la izquierda del ascensor. Cuando subieron encontraron a Dimas esperándolas en la puerta.

-¡Dyd! –dijo ella y le abrazó.

-Yo también me alegro de veros, lady Sarah. Entremos, seguro que tienes algo interesante que contarme.

Diana se había mantenido un poco apartada, pero Sarah la acercó a si y la presento a su amigo.

-Dimas "Didimus" Enrich, déjame presentarte a Diana Jones. Diana él es el amigo del que te hablaba es el jefe de la unidad de narcotráfico de la oficina federal de investigación en Washington. Dyd, ella es la hija de Jareth y estamos aquí porque tenemos una investigación que encargarte.

-Después de ustedes, mi lady. –después de decir esas palabras entraron en el despacho.

Las dos se sentaron frente al escritorio y esperaron a que Dyd se sentara para exponerle su caso. Diez minutos más tarde, Diana ya le había expuesto todo lo que había hecho ese día con todo lujo de detalles.

-Bien, señorita Diana, lo primero que voy a decirle es que creo en su inocencia. Lo cierto, es que Richard Roberts está fichado por algunos delitos relacionados con el narcotráfico y la trata de blancas, pero necesitaré las grabaciones de seguridad de tu instituto, pues, estoy seguro que no trabajó solo. Alguien tuvo que hacerse con la llave de tu taquilla y pasársela para que pudiera meter la droga en tu taquilla.

-Lo cierto, Dyd, es que ahí no acaba toda la historia. –le contestó Sarah-. Si de verdad él es el culpable, cosa que no dudo, deberíamos hacerle cargar con todos los delitos que ha cometido en el día de hoy pues, también, ha cometido chantaje hacia mi persona.

Ante esas palabras sacó su teléfono móvil y puso la grabación que había hecho de la conversación en el despacho del señor Roberts. Cuando terminó la cara de Dyd había cambiado completamente.

-Muy bien, Diana voy a llamar a uno de mis agentes para que te hagan un análisis de sangre que confirme tu inocencia para presentar como prueba. Tú, Sarah, llama a Ludo, le vamos a necesitar para proteger a esta pequeña.

-Ya tenía pensado hacerlo, pero me alegra que estés de acuerdo conmigo. También voy a llamar a Hugh para que me busque cierta información sobre Roberts.

-¿Puedo saber de que se trata? –preguntó Dyd.

-Quiero saber si el señor Roberts tiene alguna relación con la familia Sacheverell. Hace unos días tuve el "placer" de conocer a la hija de esa familia y no nos caímos muy simpáticas, por lo que prefiero saber si esto es una treta de ella o es solo algo esporádico.

-Mujer precavida vale por dos, ¿no?

-Bien lo sabes tú, Dyd.

Unos minutos después llegó otro agente el cual se llevó a Diana para hacerle la prueba y Sarah aprovechó para llamar a su viejo camarada. Apenas dos toques después cogieron el teléfono.

-Ludovic Boznesenski.

- Hola Ludo, soy Sara. ¿Cómo estas?

-Sarah, me alegro de escucharte. ¿Ocurre algo? Tú nunca llamas a estas horas si no es por algo.

-Que bien me conoces, querido amigo. ¿Qué tal andas de trabajo en estos últimos días?

-Me aburro como una ostra. Además, ya no tengo trabajos como los que tú me dabas. ¿Cuándo volveremos a trabajar juntos, Sarah?

-Tal vez tenga que reunir a todo el equipo antes de lo que tenía previsto, pero, por ahora, requiero tus servicios como guardaespaldas para una protegida mía.

-¿De quién estaríamos hablando? –pregunto Ludo, interesado.

-De la hija de Jareth, Diana Jones. Al parecer hay personas no gratas rodeándola y no quiero que le hagan nada, se te pagará muy bien.

-Sabes que el dinero no es problema. Además, trabajar contigo es suficiente recompensa, pero, ¿por qué no concertamos una cita para entrevistarnos con el padre y así ver si él quiere que alguien como yo proteja a su hija?

-Ludo él no va a poner pegas porque traes una carta de recomendación mía y eso en ciertos círculos tiene un gran valor.

-Y que lo digas, si no llega a ser por ti ahora mi familia estaría mendigando en las calles de Moscú en lugar de ser ciudadanos en pleno derecho en la ciudad de Wisconsin, te debo mucho. Así que, considera este trabajo un favor, y si además, nos divertimos tanto mejor.

-Me alegro de que lo veas así. ¿Qué te parece si quedamos en la casa de los Jones esta tarde a las 18:00 para la entrevista?

-Por mí perfecto. Te veré allí.

-Hasta luego, amigo mío.

Justo cuando colgó Sarah, volvió Diana acompañada por el agente los cuales estaban riendo de una broma que había dicho el agente.

-Muy bien, señorita Jones, ha sido un rato muy divertido el que he pasado junto a usted y ya sabe si llega a necesitar algo ya sabe dónde estamos mi equipo y yo. Si vuelve a tener un problema de este tipo no dude en acudir a nosotros.

-Muchas gracias, agente Brian. Y gracias por estar conmigo. –dijo ella sonriendo más animada que cuando se había ido.

-Es un placer, señorita Jones.

-Bien, vuelve a tus tareas Brian.

-Sí, señor. –dicho esto se despidió de Diana discretamente y salió de la sala.

-Tal vez tú también deberías venir a la casa de la familia Jones y exponernos los avances que tengas esta tarde. Estoy segura de que el señor Jones se quedará más tranquilo.

-Allí estaré y gracias por vuestra colaboración. Ahora si me disculpáis debo ponerme en contacto con el centro por si acaso ya han hecho la denuncia, de ser así, podré empezar a investigar.

-Muy bien, pues nos veremos esta tarde y, por favor, avísame en cuanto tengas alguna novedad.

-Así lo haré, milady. –dijo él abriéndoles la puerta para que salieran.

Sarah miró el reloj y vio que marcaban las 14:30. Era hora de volver a casa y comer algo. Cuando llegaron David y Toby las estaban esperando para comer.

-Bien, ¿cómo ha ido todo? ¿Habéis conseguido algo?

-Esta tarde a las seis de la tarde recibiremos visita. Un par de amigos míos van a ayudarnos.

-¿Podemos fiarnos de ellos, Sarah?

-Dalo por garantizado. El primero es Dimas Enrich, jefe de la unidad de narcotráfico de la oficina federal de investigación, fuimos compañeros durante uno de mis viajes. El segundo es Ludovic Boznesenski, era miembro del cuerpo de élite ruso pero debido a un asunto familia le echaron del cuerpo y le ayude a entrar en el país a él y a su familia después se puso al servicio de mi abuelo en las fuerzas especiales y ahora trabaja como guardaespaldas a sueldo. Es un hombre legal que protege a los suyos a cualquier precio. Los dos son muy confiables. También quiero llamar a otro amigo que trabaja como informático buscando información de la gente para que me busque información sobre Richard Roberts y si tiene alguna relación con Samantha Sacheverell.

-Bien, parece que te has ocupado de todo lo que había que hacerse. Te doy las gracias, Sarah. Ahora, ¿por qué no comemos algo?

-Yo primero tengo que hacer una última llamada, pero adelantaros, ahora comeré yo.

Notas de la Autora: Aquí el capí 7. Y este se lo dedico a LittleMargarita, espero que te guste y no temas. Sarah es una mujer de recursos siempre sabe salir de las situaciones difíciles.

En cuanto a la reacción de Jareth para cuando se entere de lo del bebé, no creo que te guste pues tendrá consecuencias adversas más adelante.

Un saludo,

Shaery.


	9. El Grupo

Capítulo 8

El Grupo

Sarah entró en su propia habitación dispuesta a cambiarse y hacer la llamada de la que había hablado con David. Para ella era bastante sospechosa la forma en que le había tratado el profesor de Diana y estaba dispuesta a desenterrar todos los trapos sucios que ese hombre tuviera escondidos y, si además, estaba relacionado con los negocios de los Sacheverell iba a enviarlo a la cárcel una larga temporada, pues, a pesar de que trabajaba para David, tampoco podía olvidar la misión por la que estaba en esa casa.

Después de cambiarse se sentó en la cama y cogió su móvil, marcó el número y esperó a que lo cogieran.

-Hugh Laurie, investigador. ¿En que puedo ayudarle?

-¿Cómo estás, Hoggle? –le preguntó Sarah, sonriendo.

-¿Todavía sigues con esa broma, Sheena? –le contestó él.

-Me alegro de que te acuerdes de mí. Espero que no estés muy ocupado pero necesito pedirte que me investigues a una persona.

-Sabes que para ti nunca estoy ocupado, Sarah. ¿Quieres que nos veamos y hablemos del tema?

-Lo cierto es que he quedado a las 18:00 con Ludo y Dyd, ¿por qué no vienes a la mansión de David Robert Jones tú también y hablamos sobre el tema? Estoy segura de que te interesara volver a encontrarte con tus viejos amigos.

-Cuenta conmigo. Te veo allí. Espero que nos divirtamos otra vez juntos, Sarah.

-Cuenta con ello. –contestó ella sonriendo-. Te veo en un par de horas, viejo amigo. –después de eso colgó.

Cuando entró en la cocina vio que todos la estaban esperando. Con los platos servidos enfriándose.

-Creí haber dicho que fuerais comiendo que después comería yo.

-Preferimos esperarte –contestó David-. Y como la comida ya estaba fría nos daba igual empezar antes o después.

-¿Has hablado con tu amigo? –le preguntó Diana, preocupada.

Parecía que ahora que ya se había sentado a pensar se daba cuenta de lo grave que era su situación. No solo la habían expulsado de la escuela, sino que había puesto en una posición comprometida a toda la familia.

-Sí y no te preocupes, Diana. Lo solucionaremos.

-Pero, ¿y si ponen la denuncia? Estoy segura de que eso repercutirá en todos nosotros. Primero está la empresa de papá, pensad en el daño que provocará el hecho de se diga que la hija de uno de los empresarios más importantes en telecomunicaciones se droga, piensa en la cantidad de accionistas que dejarían de trabajar con él por no saber controlar a su hija. Todos lo dirán "Si no sabe controlar a su hija, ¿cómo va a poder controlar una empresa?". Segundo, todos los niños del colegio no pararán de meterse con Toby y de hacerle la vida imposible. Le humillarán, le sancionarán será mal visto por todos. Y, para finalizar, ¿qué será de ti, Sarah? Todos relacionarán que has sido tú la causante de esta desgracia. Sería aún peor para ti.

-Diana, no tienes que preocuparte, nadie os va a hacer daño. Mis amigos son los mejores en su campo y te aseguro que de ser necesario, podemos sacar a Toby del colegio. Yo misma puedo daros clase a los dos, puesto que, tengo la titulación y no me costaría que el Ministerio de Educación me concediera el permiso para convertirme en vuestra profesora particular. En cuanto a la situación, está claro que si ponen la denuncia las cosas irán muy mal por aquí, pero recuerda que eres inocente y estoy segura de que cuando todo esto termine las cosas habrán cambiado radicalmente. Mi equipo y yo somos los mejores en nuestro terreno y te puedo asegurar que, a partir del momento en el que pongan la denuncia, influencias mucho mayores ahogaran a nuestros enemigos.

-Por la empresa no te preocupes. Hemos tenido unas cuantas crisis y puedes estar segura de que cuando desenmascaremos al "señor" Roberts, él y el instituto recibirán una demanda por injurio, chantaje y tráfico de drogas. Si quieren escandalo lo tendrán y no saben con quienes se han metido, ¿verdad, Sarah?

-Muy cierto, Jareth, pero ahora debemos comer, en una hora y media estarán aquí mis amigos y debemos estar comidos y preparados. Suelen causar más de un susto cuando se les ve juntos.

-¿Qué clase de gente son tus amigos? –preguntó David, desconfiado.

-No temas, son personas serias, no harán ningún daño. Solo que no suelen ser como la gente se los imagina.

Después de la charla todos se sentaron a comer y una vez terminaron dejaron los platos en el fregadero para que la cocinera los fregara. Sarah decidió que era un buen momento para tomarse un descanso, pero antes de poder salir de la habitación David la interceptó.

-Sarah, me gustaría que habláramos en el despacho un momento. Chicos id a vuestras habitaciones hasta que os llamemos.

Sarah decidió no negarse y se dejó guiar hacia el despacho donde se sentó en el sillón que había ocupado la vez anterior y esperó a que él hablara.

-Tengo entendido que esta mañana has acudido a la oficina, ¿querías decirme algo?

-No, solamente quería hablar con mi padre pero como me ha llamado el profesor de Diana he tenido que salir de la empresa. –dijo Sarah a la defensiva.

-Eso no es lo que me ha comentado Rachel. Dice que has acudido a buscarme pero que preferiste que no te anunciara. Dime la verdad, Sarah. ¿Qué hacías en la oficina?

Sarah se levantó indignada y decidió salir de la habitación, pero antes se lo dijo:

-Tu madre ha estado hoy aquí, trato de convencerme para que me fuera de la casa pero solo consiguió que la hiciera un desplante.

Justo cuando salía de la habitación escucharon el sonido del timbre. Había llegado la visita. Cuando Sarah entró al recibidor se encontró con los tres hombres que habían sido sus compañeros los últimos años y sonrió. Dimas se había cambiado de ropa para tratar con David y venía bastante serio. Ludo no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo había visto, medía dos metros y tenía unos ojos que podrían taladrar a cualquiera a quien quisiera intimidar, pero para los que lo conocían su cara cambiaba completamente y podías verle hasta una aire de amabilidad que muy pocos habían logrado ver alguna vez. Hugh seguía igual de bajito que siempre y esta vez llevaba el pelo en media melena hacia atrás y los ojos azules que observaban todo lo que había alrededor de donde se encontraban los tres.

-Me alegro mucho de veros a todos, chicos. Pasad al salón para que podamos hablar tranquilamente con toda la familia –dijo ella viendo como ya se acercaban David y sus hijos.

Los tres hombres siguieron a Sarah y se sentaron en el salón.

-Permitid que haga las presentaciones. David los tres hombres aquí presentes son antiguos amigos míos con los que trato algunas veces y que son de mi completa confianza. El primero, como Diana ya te habrá dicho, es Dimas Enrich, es el jefe de la unidad de Narcotráfico de la Oficina Federal de Investigación. El segundo es mi amigo ruso, Ludovic Boznesenski, es miembro de una empresa de guardaespaldas y fue un antiguo subordinado de mi abuelo en el ejército. El tercero es Hugh Laurie también le llamamos Hoggle, es nuestro investigador privado particular. Chicos, ellos son David Robert Jones presidente de la compañía de telecomunicaciones más prospera del país y sus hijos Diana Jones y Toby Jones.

-Bien, ahora que ya están hechas las presentaciones ¿por qué no vamos a lo que nos compete? –dijo Hugh-. Me gustaría saber en que voy a trabajar esta vez.

-En tu caso quiero que busques cualquier relación entre Richard Roberts y la familia Sacheverell. También quiero saber todos los tratos ilícitos que haya hecho en los últimos cinco años y lo quiero para dentro de dos días.

-Me pondré a trabajar en ello como primera instancia. –contestó Hugh.

-Me parece bien, ¿Dyd que has averiguado tú?

-Para empezar tu amigo no ha esperado a tu contestación la denuncia ya ha sido puesta en la comisaría y los reporteros ya han metido las narices, así que, no sería de extrañar que mañana a primera hora ya ocupe todos los periódicos. Yo que ustedes no saldría en unos días hasta que solucionemos toda esta situación. Para cuando todo haya sido solucionado yo mismo presentaré una demanda contra Richard Roberts y encabezaré la búsqueda personalmente. No tienen que temer, ese hombre tiene los días contados no saldrá de la cárcel en una muy larga temporada teniendo en cuenta que se ha metido con una protegida de Sarah Elisabeth Williams.

-¿Y que tiene que ver ese hombre con Sarah?

-Digamos que Sarah es muy popular en este país y todos los que saben quién es y la han conocido la temen o la respetan y a una orden de ella podrían acabar bajo tierra en menos de dos horas. Por eso el hecho de que se toque a un protegido de Sarah Williams es uno de los peores errores que puede cometer cualquier persona y ese hombre no va a poder con ella. Hablando en plata, usted sabe la influencia que tenía el abuelo de Sarah en la Casa Blanca, ¿verdad? –David asintió-. Pues ella tiene aún más.

-Nos estamos desviando del tema, Dyd. ¿Por qué no nos cuentas lo que has estado haciendo en estas cuatro horas?

-He concertado una cita con el tutor de Diana y con el director de la escuela, como si fuera el encargado del caso que he cogido del archivo de la comisaria, todo hay que decirlo, alegando que de eso se encarga mi departamento y ellos no han puesto ninguna pega. Mañana por la mañana me entrevistaré con los dos y podre enfrentarme con ese desgraciado.

-Muchas gracias, Dyd. En cuanto a ti, Ludo, necesitaremos que te encargues de proteger a Toby para que no intenten hacerle nada en el colegio.

Toby observó por primera vez al hombre, era muy grande y con una mirada intimidaba a cualquiera. Seguramente con un hombre así junto a él, nadie se atrevería a hacerle nada.

-Me parece bien, a fin de cuentas la muchacha se va a quedar contigo. ¿Le parece a usted bien que me encargue de la seguridad de su hijo, señor Jones? –dijo Ludo mirando a David.

-No veo ningún inconveniente dado en la situación en la que nos encontramos en este momento y puesto que yo voy a estar muy ocupado en los próximos días. Sarah espero que me cuentes todo lo relacionado con el caso puesto que voy a tener que tratar con mis socios sobre el problema que nos va a acarrear esto. Señor Enrich, también me gustaría que a ser posible grabara la conversación con el director y el tutor de Diana y me hiciera una copia.

-No se preocupe, señor Jones. Mañana por la tarde me gustaría que pudiéramos vernos Sarah y yo para contarnos las últimas novedades y así entregarle personalmente la grabación.

-También yo te llamaré, Sarah. Seguramente para mañana ya tenga bastante para contarte sobre todo la relación que me has pedido.

-Ok. Pues creo que eso es todo, caballeros, o hay alguna otra cosa que agregar.

Todos permanecieron en silencio. Nadie tenía nada más que decir.

-Siendo así, será mejor que volvamos a nuestros quehaceres. –dijo Dyd-. Ustedes también estarán bastante ocupados. Muchas gracias por invitarnos, señor Jones. Mañana recibirá noticias mías.

-Hasta mañana, entonces. Señor Boznesenski me gustaría que viniera mañana a por Toby para llevarlo al colegio, a las 8:30 estaría bien.

-Aquí estaré, señor. –dijo levantándose junto con los otros dos.

Sarah los acompañó hasta la puerta y una vez que salieron cerró. Estaba por abandonar el recibidor cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta, se imaginaba que sería alguno de ellos, pero cuando abrió era otra persona la que se encontraba allí. De la boca de Sarah solo salió una palabra.

-¡Mama!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Continuara.

Notas de la Autora: Hasta aquí el capítulo 8 espero que os este gustando. Y, por favor, dejadme review.

Un saludo,

Shaery.


	10. Impotencia

Capítulo 9

Impotencia

Linda Williams era lo que cualquier mujer de a pie quería ser, atractiva, simpática, inteligente y famosa. Lo que la gente no sabía es que no era demasiado apreciada por los suyos. Desde que había abandonado a su marido y a su hija por su carrera la familia había roto casi todos los lazos con ella. La propia Sarah solo la había visto un par de veces desde que les dejó. La última vez fue hacía tres años en el funeral de su abuelo.

Y después de tres años aparece en la puerta de la casa de su jefe como si no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotras.

-¿Me vas invitar a pasar, Sarah? O ¿me tengo que quedar en la puerta? –le preguntó Linda, sonriendo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, mamá? Recuerdo haberte dicho que no quería saber nada de ti la última vez que nos vimos. –le dijo ella seriamente-. Además, estoy trabajando.

-Sí, eso me ha comentado Robert, por favor concédeme solo media hora. No te pido más.

-Ahora estoy muy liada, ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar en la ciudad? Tal vez podamos quedar otro día. –le dijo ella intentando hacer que se fuera.

-Te conozco, Sarah. Sé que no quieres hablar conmigo pero es sobre algo relacionado con mi padre. Necesitas saberlo, no estaría aquí si no fuera importante.

-Como te he dicho ahora mismo estoy muy liada. Tal vez en el fin de semana podamos quedar para hablarlo.

-El viernes podríamos quedar para cenar. Solas tú y yo. Lo que tengo que contarte es grave.

-Dame un adelanto.

-Ándate con ojo, había muchos oficiales furiosos con tu abuelo y ahora que tú ocupas su puesto están dispuestos a eliminarte. Tengo varios nombres pero es preferible que hablemos en privado.

-Alguno de ellos no se apellidará Roberts, ¿verdad?

-Roberts y Sacheverell encabezan la lista. Son cuñados y sus hijos podrían darte problemas. Richard y Samantha han sido embaucados por sus padres y ahora van a por todos los que quieres. Cuídate, mi niña. Y cuida a los que quieres. –después de eso abandonó la casa.

-¡Mamá! –gritó Sarah antes de que se fuera-. Escóndete y no salgas hasta que yo te haya avisado. No confíes en nadie, seguro que también van a por ti.

-No te preocupes por mí, Sarah. Sé cuidar de mí misma. Te quiero, mi niña. –después de eso montó en su coche y se fue.

-Yo también te quiero –susurró, Sarah.

No sintió que alguien se le había acercado por detrás.

-Era tu madre, ¿verdad? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Sarah?

-Las cosas son más serias de lo que pensaba. Ten cuidado fuera de casa, David. –dijo ella antes de irse a su habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dimas Enrich llegó al instituto a las 9:30 cuando todos los alumnos estaban ya en sus clases y nadie deambulaba por los pasillos. No le gustaba mucho ir a esos lugares pero por Sarah, siempre podía hacer una excepción. El director le recibió casi de inmediato. Pudo observar que era un hombre de unos 48 años, soltero y con una buena posición social por la forma en que vestía.

-Buenos días, tengo entendido que el colegio ha puesto una denuncia contra una de sus alumnas, ¿es cierto?

-Así es, una muchacha descarriada que no conseguimos encauzar por el buen camino, Diana Jones es su nombre.

-¿Qué puede decirme de la muchacha, señor Smith? ¿Había cometido antes algún otro acto delictivo? ¿Era una chica problemática?

-Lo cierto es que no la conocía mucho. Había oído hablar de ella por ser hija de David Robert Jones pero no sabía nada más. Esta era la primera vez que hablaba con ella. Ya sé que es raro que un director no sepa quienes son sus alumnos pero tiene que tener en cuenta que aquí hay más de quinientos estudiantes y siempre hay mucho trabajo.

-Es comprensible, de igual manera, también tengo una cita con el profesor de la joven, por lo que, estoy seguro de que él podrá darme los detalles que necesito sobre la muchacha. Además, necesitaré las grabaciones del día desde primera hora de la mañana hasta el momento en el que no queda nadie en la institución.

-Nuestro conserje se las podrá facilitar. Haré que se las envíe a su oficina para que pueda tener las pruebas.

Dyd estaba seguro de que el director mentía pero, por ahora, de nada servía desenmascararlo. Revisó los papeles sobre la denuncia y encontró otro de los datos que quería discutir con el director, la identidad de la compañera que había avisado sobre el saquito, pues, estaba seguro de que había sido ella la que había robado la llave a Diana.

-Otro tema que me gustaría tratar con usted es el nombre de la compañera de la señorita Jones que dijo haber visto a la muchacha guardar la droga en su taquilla. Necesito hablar con ella y tomarle declaración. Dado que es una testigo presencial, es necesario que preste declaración en la central para así poder redactar el informe que entregaremos a la fiscalía para que se haga cargo del caso una vez llegue a los tribunales.

-Por supuesto, comprendo su necesidad pero debo negarme dado que esta institución debe proteger a sus estudiantes que no podré darle el nombre de la señorita que dio el nombre de esa muchacha. Eso va contra la normativa de la escuela y, además, con el contrato que hicimos con sus padres.

-Debe saber, señor Smith, que soy un hombre de recursos y que aunque usted intente mantener el nombre de la muchacha en el anonimato no tardaré en saber quién es y en tomarla declaración y poco importa al Estado las normas de una escuela. Mucho me temo que la seguridad, de la que usted tan preocupado está, debería ser revisada, pues es extraño que en una escuela con tan buena protección se haya colado droga, ¿no cree usted? -miró su reloj para darle más énfasis y continuó-. Debo dejarle señor Smith, mi cita con el señor Roberts es dentro de veinte minutos y todavía tengo que hacer unas cuantas llamadas antes de entrevistarme con él. Muchas gracias por su atención y seguiré en contacto con usted.

Después de decir eso abandonó el despacho, dejando al director temblando. Estaba claro que ese era un hombre peligroso aunque a simple vista no lo pareciera. El hombre sentía miedo de la próxima vez que se encontrara con él.

Al salir Dyd cogió su teléfono y llamó a Sarah. Estaba claro que el director estaba implicado en todo aquello y necesitaba una cosa que solo ella podía conseguir. Mientras esperaba a que lo cogiera abrió el periódico y se encontró cara a cara con la aplastante noticia Al parecer ya toda la ciudad estaba enterada de la deshonra de la familia Jones y estaba claro que ahora empezarían los problemas de verdad.

-¿Dyd, eres tú?

-Sí, Sarah soy yo. Acabo de salir de la reunión con el director de la escuela y he visto la noticia en el periódico, ¿Cómo están las cosas por allí?

-No muy bien, Dyd. La prensa amarilla no para de acosar la puerta de la mansión y ninguno hemos salido, a excepción de David. Toby, Diana, Ludo, las criadas y yo hemos permanecido en la casa para que no pase nada.

-Vale, permaneced así mientras todo siga así. Yo voy a darme la máxima rapidez en solucionar este embrollo.

-Ten cuidado, Dyd. Ayer después de que os fuerais mi madre estuvo aquí y me dijo que la familia de los Generales Roberts y Sacheverell estaban detrás de mi cabeza. Ahora ya no hay dudas de que fue el tutor de Diana el que se encargó de tenderle una trampa y que lo hizo por mi culpa. Ándate con ojo con ese hombre y, por favor, no intentes nada contra él del ámbito físico. Ya arreglaremos cuentas Richard Roberts y yo, después de esto va a desear no haber nacido.

-Bien, necesito hablar con Diana. ¿Puedes pasármela?

Sarah no contestó pero la voz de la adolescente se hizo oír a través del auricular del teléfono de Dyd.

-Señor Enrich, soy Diana. ¿Qué necesita de mí?

-Necesito que me digas el número de tu taquilla en la escuela. Voy a solicitar la llave para ver si alguien además de ti la ha tocado. De ser así, tendremos una huella dactilar reciente de la muchacha que colaboró con el director Smith y el señor Roberts.

-Mi taquilla es la número setenta y dos. Está en los pasillos a la derecha de la entrada de la escuela. ¿Necesita algo más?

-No preciosa, pero recuérdame que para cuando todo esto termine te enseñe unas clases de defensa personal y tiro. Está claro que necesitas defenderte, pero no le digas nada a tu padre ni a Sarah. Esto queda entre tú y yo. Ahora deja que este humilde caballero andante consiga salvar a esta damisela en apuros, milady. –no tardó en escuchar la risa de la muchacha-. Te dejo Diana, tengo que tratar con tu ex tutor. Y no temas, siempre puedes contar conmigo y con Sarah.

-Gracias, Dyd. –contestó ella cómplice y colgó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Señor, se ha producido una reunión extraordinaria y los accionistas insisten en verle. –le dijo su secretaria a David a las diez y media de la mañana.

Él ya estaba preparado para eso y estaba seguro de que le pedirían que se fuera de la empresa hasta que todo estuviera aclarado. Lo cierto es que desde que había llegado a la oficina dos horas antes había estado reunido con Robert para contarle todo lo que había pasado con relación a su hija y para que tramitara lo antes posible la demanda que pondría a la escuela y al señor Roberts en cuanto Sarah y sus compañeros tuvieran las pruebas que respaldaran la inocencia de su hija.

-Ahora mismo voy, Stella. Gracias por avisarme. –después de eso cortó la comunicación-. Robert, debo dar por terminada nuestra reunión. Espero que cuides bien de la empresa en mi ausencia.

-Puedes contar con ello, David. Te avisaré con todo lo que ocurra y tú mantenme al tanto de lo que ocurre entre el "señor" Roberts y tu hija. Tal vez deba tomar yo también medidas.

-Te lo agradezco, viejo amigo. Si lo deseas podríamos vernos esta noche. Si entras por la puerta de atrás de mi casa seguro que no hay periodistas y nadie sabrá que has estado allí.

-Me parece bien. Estoy contigo, muchacho. –le dijo Robert imitando al padre de David-. Haz lo que sea necesario por proteger a tu familia y no acabes como acabé yo con la mía.

Mientras se dirigía a la undécima planta fue pensando en todo lo que iba a decir. Al entrar encontró a catorce hombres y mujeres esperándolo muy serios.

-Buenos días, señoras, caballeros. –dijo él al entrar y ponerse al frente de la mesa.

-¿Ha leído el periódico, señor Jones? –preguntó uno de los accionistas.

-Lo cierto es que no he tenido tiempo desde que he llegado pero puedo imaginar lo que pone. Estoy al tanto de la denuncia que el instituto en el que estudiaba mi hija ha puesto en su contra.

-¿Sabe el motivo, señor Jones?

-Sí y estoy tramitando todo lo antes posible para hacer que el culpable de este incidente se vea en la cárcel como muy tarde la semana que viene.

-Entonces no tenemos porque ocultarle que el FBI quiere investigar la empresa con el fin de saber si la ha usado usted como tapadera para el traspaso de drogas. Eso es algo que no podemos tolerar. Esta empresa lleva existiendo más de setenta y cinco años y jamás se nos había relacionado con ningún negocio turbio hasta ahora. Como comprenderá, dada la situación no podemos hacer otra cosa que relegarle de su puesto. Hasta que las cosas no estén aclaradas no queremos que se acerque a la empresa, señor Jones. No sé como ha sido capaz de deshonrar de la forma en la que lo ha hecho a todos sus antecesores, piense en como se sentiría su padre si aún estuviera vivo. Aprenda a controlar a su hija y después podrá volver a la empresa hasta entonces no se acerque. El señor Williams se encargará de mantenerla hasta su regreso.

Tras esas palabras David abandonó la sala para dirigirse a la salida trasera del edificio. Las palabras de los accionistas todavía resonaban en su mente.

"_Piense en como se sentiría su padre si estuviera vivo."_ Su padre ese era un tema que no quería oír bajo ningún concepto, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que tanto él como su primera esposa, Clarisa, habían muerto por su culpa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Richard Roberts estaba en su despacho esperando la llegada del agente del FBI que había solicitado una cita con él con relación a Diana Jones. Lo cierto es que estaba un poco desconcertado, ¿por qué un caso menor como el que una adolescente tuviera drogas fuera llevado por el FBI? Y, ¿por qué Sarah Williams todavía no se había puesto en contacto con él? Eso lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

La puerta sonó justo a la hora a la que tenía la cita con el agente, cuando entró el hombre con el que se iba a entrevistar no pensó para nada que se tratara en un agente, bien parecía un militar.

-Buenos días, señor Roberts. Soy Dimas Enrich el encargado de llevar el caso de la denuncia del instituto contra Diana Jones. –dijo el hombre, tranquilamente.

-Buenos días, señor Enrich.

-Estoy aquí para hacerle algunas preguntas sobre la joven. ¿Conocía usted a la joven de algún curso anterior?

-No, me temo que este es mi primer curso en este instituto y ella solo era una de los treinta alumnos que tengo a mi cargo.

-Muy bien. ¿Sabe usted de alguien que pudiera haberle pasado ese paquete?

-Lo cierto es que no, pero, ¿por qué iba yo a saber algo sobre eso? –preguntó el profesor poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Lo digo porque los paquetes no aparecen en la taquilla de la gente por arte de magia y si lo tenía en la taquilla quiere decir que no quería llevarlo a casa, ¿no cree usted? Por lo tanto tiene que ser alguien del centro o ajeno a la casa. Por eso lo preguntaba, por si acaso usted había visto a alguien extraño cerca de ella.

Richard se relajó un poco, lo cierto es que pensándolo bien era una pregunta muy normal.

-Sí, tiene razón y lo cierto es que no he visto nada extraño cerca de la chica o en los alrededores del centro.

-Tengo entendido que fue otra de sus compañeras de clase la que desenmascaró a la señorita Jones, ¿podría decirme su nombre? Es que tiene que constar en el acta.

-El nombre de la muchacha es Eva Simmons, una de nuestras mejores alumnas, su actitud es intachable y sus notas de las mejores de la institución. Un orgullo para todos nosotros. –dijo él con orgullo.

-Bueno, pues creo que con esto puedo dar por finalizada esta entrevista. En dos días a lo más tardar me pondré en contacto con usted, señor Richards. –dijo Dyd con una sonrisa.

Antes del salir del instituto, Dyd se acercó a conserjería donde pidió los videos del día anterior y la llave de la taquilla de Diana. Al salir del instituto sabía que si todo salía bien allí encontraría las pruebas que necesitaba para librar a Diana y a su familia del calvario que estaban pasando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Continuara.

Notas de la Autora: Hasta aquí el capítulo 9. Espero que os guste y doy un aviso a partir de ahora las cosas se enredan en serio, aunque parezca que pronto se va a volver a la tranquilidad, ahora viene lo duro.

Un saludo,

Shaery.


	11. La Trampa

Capítulo 10

La Trampa

David despertó en la suite de su hotel. El dolor de cabeza que tenía era terriblemente fuerte. Abrió los ojos y miró el despertador que había al lado de la cama marcaba las 11.30. No recordaba nada desde que había llegado al hotel. Recordaba haber estado bebiendo en el bar y no recordaba nada más. Seguramente el encargado del hotel le hubiera subido a la suite. Cogió su teléfono móvil y marcó a su casa.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS? LLEVAMOS TODA LA NOCHE PREOCUPADOS LLAMANDO A TODOS LOS LADOS. –le dijo la voz furiosa de Sarah al otro lado.

-Por favor podrías hacer me el favor de no chillarme, me duele la cabeza. Necesito que mandes a alguien al hotel a buscarme.

-Iré yo misma a buscarte y prepárate, porque, para cuando volvamos a casa te espera una buena bronca. –le dijo ella antes de colgar.

David se quedó mirando el teléfono extrañado, ciertamente si no lo quería, ¿Por qué estaba tan preocupada? Esa idea hizo que sonriera, al menos algo bueno había sacado de su escapada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dyd se había pasado toda la noche buscando las pruebas que necesitaba, la última le había llegado a las 12.00: El análisis de las huellas dactilares de las llaves de la taquilla de Diana. Durante la noche había estado viendo los videos que el conserje del instituto le había dejado y allí encontró todo lo que necesitaba.

Observó los monitores que tenía delante e hizo una lista con las horas y los sucesos que habían ocurrido.

A las 6.35 del Lunes: Richard Roberts le entregaba un fajo de billetes al director Smith en su despacho, después de tener una conversación sobre Diana Jones.

A las 7.45 del Lunes: Richard Roberts se encuentra en los pasillos del aula de matemáticas con Eva Simmons a la que le ofrece 5000$ a cambio de conseguir las llaves de la taquilla de Diana Jones.

A las 8.40 del Lunes: Eva Simmons choca "accidentalmente" con Diana Jones y le coge algo del bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta. Al lado de la entrada del Instituto.

A las 8.45 del Lunes: Eva Simmons le entrega las llaves al profesor Roberts y este le dice que en el almuerzo vaya a hablar con el director y le diga que ha visto a Diana Jones meter una bolsita con drogas en su taquilla y le entrega un fajo de billetes y le dice que los otros los entregará cuando terminen.

A las 11.30 del Lunes: Richard Roberts abre la taquilla de Diana y guarda la bolsita con heroína.

A las 11.45 del Lunes: Eva Simmons acude a hablar con el director para contarle "lo que ha visto hacer" a Diana Jones.

A las 12.00 del Lunes: Diana Jones es requerida en la sala del director pero antes de llegar choca con el profesor Roberts que deja caer algo en su bolsillo.

A las 12.15 del Lunes: Diana Jones abre la taquilla y sacan el saquito de heroína colocado por Richard Roberts y la ordenan abandonar el centro.

A las 13.30 del Lunes: Se reúnen Richard Roberts y Eva Simmons donde el profesor le entrega la parte de los billetes que le había prometido a la muchacha.

A las 15.00 del Lunes: Salen del Centro Richard Roberts y el director Smith en dirección a la comisaría para poner la denuncia

Tras redactar el informe Dyd decidió que había llegado el momento de exponer sus avances a la familia Jones y empezar a tramitar el arresto de Richard Roberts, el director David Smith y la señorita Eva Simmons. Después de esta a los dos primeros les esperaba una buena temporada en la cárcel y a la muchacha tendría que pagar con creces su diversión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Sarah aparcó el coche en el parking del hotel se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba.

-Buenos días, señorita Williams. Bonito coche. –dijo la voz de Samantha Sacheverell desde la salida del hotel-. ¿Ahora trabaja de aparcacoches? –preguntó mordazmente la mujer.

-No, señorita Sacheverell. El coche es mío. Y, ahora si me disculpa, tengo que recoger a mi jefe. –dijo ella intentando salir.

-Seguro que todavía está en la suite, después de la noche que hemos pasado juntos, incluso apostaría que aún está en la cama. –dijo Samantha, mirándola con superioridad.

-Gracias por la información. Así ya no tendré que perder el tiempo yendo a recepción para buscarle. –dijo Sarah al pasar por su lado.

-¿Acaso usted y él ya han estado allí? –preguntó Samantha, maliciosamente.

-Mi familia lleva mucho tiempo trabajando para la familia Jones. Somos amigos íntimos desde hace generaciones, no es extraño que sepa donde encontrarle. –le dijo Sarah antes de entrar en el ascensor.- Que tenga un buen día, señorita Sacheverell.

Sarah subió directamente a la decimo segunda planta. Todavía guardaba la tarjeta de acceso después de tantos años, la introdujo en la puerta y entró. Allí estaba él, sentado en uno de los sillones frente a la ventana, observando el panorama.

-Te parecerá bonito –le dijo ella-. Toda la familia pasando por una crisis y preocupada por ti y tú follando con una puta de lujo. ¿Qué van a pensar todos de ti? ¿Ese es el ejemplo que quieres darle a tus hijos? –le reprendió ella-. Llevan toda la noche esperando por verte volver, están tremendamente asustados y te encuentro aquí disfrutando de la buena vida.

-Sarah, no tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando, pero, por favor, baja la voz. No sé de lo que me estás acusando.

-Te acuso de ser un hombre que no se preocupa por su familia. Que tengo a mi cargo a una adolescente y a un niño que han vivido sin madres y también sin padre. Te acuso de ser un hombre que se preocupa por satisfacer tus deseos en lugar de estar con su familia cuando más lo necesita. Te acuso de ser un cobarde y de no tener dignidad como para llegar a venderte a la puta de Samantha Sacheverell a la primera oportunidad. Si tantas ganas tienes de casarte con ella hazlo, pero no te lamentes cuando haga de tu vida un infierno, porque entonces será cuando te diga te lo dije.

-Sarah, te digo que no recuerdo nada. Llegué aquí ayer cuando me echaron de la empresa me puse a beber y ya no recuerdo nada más. No sé tan siquiera como llegué a esta habitación ni con quién.

-Pues según Samantha Sacheverell habéis pasado una auténtica noche loca de esas que hacen historia. Ahora recoge tus cosas y vámonos. Quiero volver a casa, Dyd y Hoggle deben estar a punto de llamarme. –dijo ella dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Espera, Sarah. ¿Quieres decir que te has encontrado con Samantha? –le preguntó él.

"_Así que ahora es Samantha" _pensó ella, dolida.

-Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso querías que esto quedará en secreto? No te preocupes, no diré nada.

-No, lo digo porque es muy extraño que el único día que me he acercado al hotel estuviera ella por aquí. Como si supiera que me iban a echar y que iba a estar aquí.

-Vamos, ya hablaremos más tranquilamente en casa. Ahora es mejor volver los demás están preocupados.

Al llegar a la mansión se encontraron con que Dyd y Hugh ya estaban esperándoles. Ambos tenían una gran sonrisa.

-Dadnos las buenas noticias. –dijo Sarah.

-El señor David Smith y Richard Roberts junto con Eva Simmons van a ser detenidos en cuanto salga de la mansión. Hemos encontrado las pruebas que demuestran la inocencia de Diana y que inculpan a esas tres personas. –dijo Dyd en cuanto se sentaron.

-Por mi parte he podido averiguar, que Richard Roberts y Samantha Sacheverell son primos se criaron juntos hasta que cumplieron los dieciséis años. A partir de ese momento, él se empezó a relacionar con todo tipo de escoria del país, mientras que ella se convertía en una señorita de sociedad. Él se salvó de la cárcel en varias ocasiones gracias al apellido Sacheverell, dado que su madre era una de ellos. Seguramente valiéndose de él consiguió entrar en el instituto. –dijo Hugh, entregándole el informe a Sarah.

-¿Sabes si ha estado en contacto con la señorita Sacheverell últimamente?

-Lo cierto es que hace unos días fue a hacerla una visita, por lo que, no me extrañaría que estuviera implicada solo que no tenemos pruebas para incriminarla.-contestó Hugh.

-Bueno, no pasa nada. No todo nos podía salir bien. Por ahora ya tenemos trabajo. Dyd me gustaría acompañarte para detener al señor Smith y al señor Richards igual que a la señorita Simmons. Cuando volvamos llevaré a Diana y a David para poner la denuncia contra el instituto y la mía contra Richard Roberts.

-Pues arréglate y nos vamos. Tenemos que ajustar cuentas y será más divertido si les detenemos a los tres en el centro.

-Dame diez minutos, necesito tiempo para prepararme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día había empezado tranquilo como cualquier otro, había llegado al instituto a su hora y había estado gestionando los papeles del centro hasta el descanso de las 12.00, a esa hora la secretaria de dirección le anunció que tenía dos visitas. David Smith revisó su agenda y vio que no tenía ninguna cita programada. Le comunicó a la secretaria que no esperaba a nadie que él no recibía a nadie sin cita. La señorita así se lo comunicó a Dyd y Sarah.

-Dígale al señor Smith que Dimas Enrich ha acudido con relación a la denuncia y que no he podido solicitar ninguna cita pero que es muy importante que hable con él.

La secretaria así se lo comunicó y el director le dejo pasar al momento al saber quién era la persona que quería verle. Cuando entró Dyd acompañado de Sarah el director supo que estaba en un grave aprieto.

-Bien, señor Smith, ya puede imaginarse por qué estoy aquí.

-Lo cierto es que no lo sé y tampoco sé que hace esta señorita aquí.

-La señorita es una antigua amiga mía y ha querido acompañarme para detenerle. Lo cierto es que se le detiene por complicidad con un traficante de drogas por lo que ha sido pagado y por perjurio contra la señorita Diana Jones. –ante esas palabras paso al otro lado del escritorio y procedió a arrestar al hombre.

Una vez esposado le pidieron a la secretaria que les dijera dónde encontrar a la señorita Eva Simmons. Ella les notificó que se encontraba en clase de filosofía. Al llegar a la clase llamaron a la puerta y tras Dyd enseñar su placa procedió a la detención de Eva Simmons delante de toda la clase.

El revuelo que se produjo ante la detención de Eva Simmons y el director Smith llamó la atención de todo el centro y no tardó en llegar a los oídos del profesor Richards, el cual, se dispuso a salir discretamente por la parte trasera del instituto. Justo cuando estaba por saltar la verja escuchó la voz del agente del FBI.

-Yo que usted no lo haría, tres de mis mejores agentes esperan a menos de diez metros en diferentes direcciones. Le atraparíamos antes de que pudiera escapar. Resistirse a la detención sería un cargo más que agregar a su lista ya bastante extensa.

El hombre al verse acorralado no le quedó de otra que rendirse. Dyd procedió a la detención.

-Señor Richard Roberts se le acusa de trafico de drogas, soborno hacia Eva Simmons y David Smith, perjurio contra Diana Jones y chantaje contra Sarah Elisabeth Williams.

Al llegar al furgón le introdujo en la parte de atrás donde ya se encontraban David Smith y Eva Simmons. Ellos no parecían muy felices de verle. Al menos, esperaba que su prima le sacara pronto de aquel aprieto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Continuará.

Notas de la Autora: Aquí el capi 10 espero que este gustando y que me dejéis comentarios. Espero actualizar pronto.

Un saludo,

Shaery.


	12. Encubiertos

Capítulo 11

Encubiertos

Samantha no se podía creer el revés que habían sufrido los acontecimientos en solo unas horas. Esa misma mañana se había despertado al oír el sonido del móvil, era su primo. Él le había dicho que todo estaba saliendo según lo tenían planeado y lo único que lo extrañaba era que Sarah Williams todavía no había aparecido en el instituto desde el lunes y eso le había extrañado.

Unas horas más tarde, mientras tomaba un café en el club privado al que acudía con algunas de sus amigas de sociedad, habían puesto en las noticias la detención de su primo, el director del instituto y una de las alumnas. En ese momento había tenido que abandonar el club. Tenía que silenciar a su primo o si no ella también acabaría metida entre rejas por implicación, pues estaba segura de que su primo no callaría nada si se veía con la soga al cuello.

Hizo unas cuantas llamadas para que pusieran a su primo en libertad esa misma tarde y para que esa misma tarde lo llevaran a la mansión para esconderlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

David, Toby y Diana vieron las detenciones desde la televisión del salón de la mansión. Todos estaban esperando impacientes el regreso de Sarah y Dyd para así poder celebrarlo. Llegaron los dos juntos a la hora de la comida y no parecían muy contentos.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sarah? –le preguntó Diana cuando vieron las caras que traían.

-No ha servido para nada. –contestó Dyd por ella-. Los han soltado a los tres. Al poco tiempo de llevarlos a la comisaría han llamado del departamento central indicando que Richard Roberts, David Smith y Eva Simmons debían ser soltados y no los hemos podido retener. Al parecer hay alguien influyente detrás de su liberación. Y creo que todos podemos imaginar quien ha sido.

Todos pensaron al unísono "Samantha Sacheverell". Parecía que la sombra volvía a alzarse sobre sus cabezas ahora que Samantha había vuelto a la acción.

-Aún no es demasiado tarde todavía podemos poner la denuncia contra el instituto y así poder hacer que cierren la institución por mal prestigio. Le aseguro que eso hará mucho daño en la comunidad, pues muchos de los hijos de las grandes familias dejarán de acudir a ese centro en cuanto los padres se enteren de mi caso y de la denuncia. Las grandes personalidades de este país no les gusta que ningún miembro de su familia se vea envuelto en este tipo de casos y puedo asegurar que eso hundirá la carrera de esos tres individuos de una forma que nunca podrán reponerse. –explicó Diana intentando subirles la moral.

Todos miraron a Diana sorprendidos, excepto Sarah, ella solo sonreía. Sí, decididamente ella haría de Diana una mujer. Tenía toda la materia prima y era hora de que conociera a una amiga suya que estaba segura que la ayudaría.

-Me parece una buena idea y también hará daño a Samantha que se sepa que su primo es el profesor que intento acabar con el prestigio de la familia Jones. –contestó ella corroborando la decisión que Diana había tomado-. Y para celebrarlo tal vez debiéramos salir a cenar todos juntos y disfrutar de una noche en familia como Dios manda.

-Siempre y cuando no sea al hotel o al club, por mí está bien. –dijo David-. Estoy seguro de que si vamos allí no nos dejarán respirar a preguntas y prefiero cenar tranquilamente en algún lugar que no nos conozca nadie.

-No te preocupes, Jareth. Para empezar tengo que llamar para solicitar que mi Jet esté listo para salir a las ocho de la noche. Deberíamos tomarnos unos días de descanso y mi mansión en East Hampton es el sitio ideal.

-¿Tienes una mansión en Los Hamptons? –preguntó asombrada Diana-. Pero, tú debes ser multimillonaria para poder vivir allí.

-Cierto es que tengo mucho dinero, a fin de cuentas, mi familia materna es una de las más prestigiosas o poderosas familias del país. También debo agregar que mi familia paterna tampoco es que sea de la clase obrera. Pero, los terrenos pertenecían a mi familia desde hace mucho tiempo, mi abuelo fue el que construyó la mansión pues quería pasar allí lo que le quedara de vida una vez que se retirara. La pena es que no llegó a disfrutarla. Lo mataron justo unos meses antes de su fecha de retirada. –contestó Sarah, tristemente.

-Lamento tu pérdida, Sarah. Pero pensaba que había muerto de un ataque al corazón.

-Tuvieron que encubrir su muerte. Si se hubiera sabido que uno de los Altos Mandos del ejército había muerto asesinado cundiría el pánico. Solo la familia y los más allegados a él lo sabemos. Por eso el ataúd estaba cerrado. Estaba en un estado lamentable. –comentó Sarah-. Pero ahora no hablemos sobre eso, ¿por qué no subís a preparar vuestras cosas chicos? Todavía tengo que charlar con vuestro padre un momento.

-Yo debería irme. Se está haciendo tarde y tengo que redactar un informe. –dijo Dyd.

-Bien, te acompaño a la puerta Dyd. –le dijo Sarah mientras acompañaba a los niños a su habitación.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada Dyd se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer, Sarah? Recuerda que lo primero es la misión, no puedes echarla por la borda. Muchas personas tenemos puestas nuestras esperanzas en ti.

-No olvido cual es mi misión y pienso cumplirla, Dyd. Solo estoy intentando poner una coartada para mí y la familia, pues seguro que durante nuestras vacaciones aparecerá algún cadáver que relacionar con nosotros.

-¿Qué has hecho, Sarah? –preguntó Dyd, preocupado.

-Yo nada, pero estoy segura de que a Samantha no le gustara que se la involucre en esto y seguramente no querrá dejar cabos sueltos. Te apuesto 50$ a que en una semana os encontráis los cadáveres de Richard y David con una bala entre ceja y ceja.

-Hecho. Cambiando de tema, ¿acudirás a la misa en honor a tu abuelo? Recuerda que es en dos semanas y estarán el ministro de defensa, tu madre y algunos amigos. Será el mejor momento para tratar los pasos a seguir en tu misión.

-Sí, claro que iré, solo que no podré ir con el uniforme a fin de cuentas no puedo dar a entender que soy militar, mi puesto así me lo manda.

-Ok, pues entonces ya nos veremos allí. Que te vaya todo bien, Sarah, y descansa te lo has ganado, volviste de la incursión en Japón y viniste directamente a la guerra de Washington ya es hora de que te tomes un descanso.

-Gracias, que te vaya todo bien.

Después de esas palabras Dyd abandonó la mansión y Sarah se dirigió al estudio, donde David la estaba esperando.

-¿De qué querías hablar, Sarah?

-Es necesario que sepas que la mansión en East Hampton es un lugar donde encontraras cosas de origen militar. Comprendo que no te gusten los militares, David, pero debes respetar que mi familia materna ha pertenecido al ejercito desde hace varias generaciones. Me gustaría que aunque no compartas nuestra ideología, al menos, la respetes, aunque solo sea por respeto a mi abuelo. No con ello quiero que pienses que te voy a obligar a nada. Yo no voy a sacar el tema y tampoco voy a llevar a nadie allí de carácter militar. Quiero que pasemos dos semanas juntos en paz, sabiendo a lo que pertenecemos y aceptándolo.

-Me parece justo. A fin de cuentas, tú te has adaptado a las normas de esta casa solo espero que no tengas armas al alcance de los niños.

-Por eso no tienes que temer, todas las armas están a buen recaudo, bajo llave y fuera de la vista de cualquier niño. No tienes que temer que les pase nada a Toby o a Diana.

-Entonces no tengo nada que objetar. Iré a preparar mis cosas, tal vez, debieras hacer lo mismo.

-Por mí no te preocupes, David, mis cosas me esperan en la mansión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Richard no sabía dónde se encontraba solo sabía que desde que había salido de la comisaría le habían metido en un coche y lo habían llevado hasta este cuarto en el que no se oía ni se veía nada. Escucho como unos pasos se acercaban rápidamente hacia la habitación y no tardaron en entrar dos hombres con un tercero que estaba en muy mal estado. Los hombres dejaron en el suelo al malherido en el suelo y le pegaron un disparo en la cabeza. Después salieron de la habitación, dejando pasar a una tercera persona.

-¿Quién fue? –preguntó la tercera persona.

Richard estaba entrando en una especie de sopor, seguro que lo habían drogado.

-Lo repetiré, ¿quién fue la persona que te detuvo?

-Un agente… un agente… del FBI. No… recuerdo…su nombre…

-Con eso me vale. –sonrió el tercer llegado-. Siento tener que hacer esto pero ya has causado muchos problemas, Richard. No puedo permitir que se cometan errores como este. Adiós, primo. Saluda a Lionel y Clarisa Jones de mi parte. –dijo la persona antes de disparar.

El cuerpo sin vida de Richard Roberts cayó en el suelo con una bala en la frente. Samantha salió de la habitación y dio instrucciones a sus hombres.

-Deshaceos de los cadáveres. No debe haber ningún rastro nuestro alrededor suyo. Llevadlos a los vertederos y deshaceos de ellos.

Tras esas palabras, siguió su camino, en menos de una hora tenía una cita con su ginecólogo de confianza y tenía unos asuntos que tratar con él. Cogió el maletín que la esperaba en la mesa del recibidor y abandonó la mansión, después de cambiarse de vestuario.

Notas de la Autora: Hasta aquí el capítulo 11. Es cierto que es muy corto pero es que prefiero dejar las vacaciones en Hamptons para el siguiente capítulo y cerrar esta parte de la historia. Aquí finaliza la parte 1 llamada Sin Conocimiento de Causa. Y en el próximo capítulo empezaremos la Parte 2 llamada Prohibido por Sangre.

A partir de ahora aparecerán un par de personajes nuevos y otros tomarán más protagonismo. A Dyd también le voy a dar unas vacaciones, aunque serán algo breves y tomará su relevo Hoggle. Se conocerán más secretos de Sarah y también de Robert, al igual que el motivo por el que se produjo la ruptura familiar entre Sarah, Robert y Linda.

Solo espero que con esto haya sembrado alguna semilla de curiosidad entre mis lectores y me dejéis algún review.

Un saludo,

Shaery


	13. Aclaración

Hola a todas las que leeis este fic.

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar y que además se trate de solo una aclaración. Lo cierto es que han sucedido muchas cosas en mi vida desde que termine el último capítulo que publique y que desde entonces apenas he podido conectarme. Lo cierto es que voy a dejar esta parte completada. No lo hago porque la vaya a abandonar es que voy a dividir el fic en tres partes como ya he comentado en el capitulo anterior. Espero poder poner pronto el primer capítulo de la segunda parte pronto.

Atte.

Shaery.


End file.
